High School of Trouble
by Seiryuu Sakurane
Summary: 6. Ruang Guru. Selain berkenalan dengan para murid Special Class, Kiyoteru juga harus berkenalan dengan para guru, bukan? - Al bilang, Master bercerita soal Kiyoteru kepada para guru kemarin. Kemarin. Bukannya Kiyoteru baru saja diterima hari ini?
1. Chapter 1

**High School of Trouble**

**=x=x=x=x=x=**

**Hiyama Kiyoteru (c) AH-Software & Yamaha Corp.**

**Vocaloid © Yamaha Corp. & perusahaan lainnya**

**Voyakiloids/Pitchloids/Gender Benders/Fanmade Vocaloids/UTAUloids/apapun-loid (?) © _Creator_ masing-masing**

**_Cover image_ (c) Umetani Tarō**

**=x=x=x=x=x=**

Ayamaha High School.

Sebuah SMA biasa dengan fasilitas dan para penghuninya yang biasa saja. Terletak di daerah Shinjuku, Tōkyō, di bagian yang tidak terlalu ramai dan tidak terlalu sepi.

Setiap hari (kecuali hari libur, pastinya), pukul 8 pagi, bel sekolah akan berbunyi, lalu para murid ― yang disusul para guru ― berjalan menuju kelas masing-masing dan kemudian memulai kegiatan belajar-mengajar. Kegiatan tersebut berlangsung sampai bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Setelah itu, para siswa akan merapikan buku-buku mereka, mengucapkan salam kepada guru masing-masing, lalu langsung pulang ke rumah. Semuanya selalu seperti itu, berlangsung sesuai jadwal, seperti robot yang telah diatur.

Tidak ada yang spesial dari SMA ini.

Ya, sama sekali tidak ada.

… Kecuali jika kita menghitung biaya sekolah ini yang termasuk murah.

Dan, oh, nasib seorang guru di sini untuk esok hari dan seterusnya yang luar biasa.

Yup, nasibnya amatlah luar biasa.

.

.

.

"Hiyama Kiyoteru-sensei." Pria tua berkacamata tebal itu menatap pria muda yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya.

Pria muda berambut coklat tua pendek dan berkacamata bernama Kiyoteru itu hanya diam, menunggu sang kepala sekolah untuk melanjutkan ucapannya.

Sang kepala sekolah membetulkan kacamatanya, dan kemudian, seraya memberikan beberapa lembar kertas kepada Kiyoteru, ia berujar, "Mulai hari ini, Anda dipecat."

Kiyoteru tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa kaget, panik, dan sedihnya yang tergambar dengan sangat jelas di wajahnya. "K-kenapa…?" tanyanya kemudian. Suaranya pelan dan gemetar. "A-apa saya… t-tidak pantas menjadi s-seorang guru…?"

Kepala sekolah menggeleng. "Saya mendapat kabar dari para guru dan siswa bahwa rumah Anda terletak cukup jauh dengan Ayamaha High School ini." Ia menjawab. "Kami, pihak sekolah sendiri, tidak ingin membebani para guru dan pekerja lainnya dengan jarak jauh ini."

"T-tapi…!" Kiyoteru berkilah. Ia bisa merasakan jantungnya berdebar dengan sangat keras. Ia tidak mau dipecat! Menjadi seorang guru adalah cita-citanya sejak kecil! "S-saya sama sekali tidak merasa terbebani dengan jarak jauh ini!" Ia menatap tajam mata hitam milik si kepala sekolah, menggebrak mejanya. Ia akan melakukan apapun untuk mempertahankan pekerjaannya sebagai seorang guru di sini! "Saya menyukai pekerjaan saya sebagai seorang guru di sekolah ini! Saya rela mengorbankan diri saya untuk―"

"Diam."

Dan Kiyoteru terdiam. Kedua tangannya jatuh ke samping tubuhnya dengan lemas.

"Saya belum selesai berbicara, Hiyama-sensei." sahut si kepala sekolah. Ia memutar kursi berodanya, mengambil sebuah map coklat dari sebuah laci, dan menyerahkannya pada Kiyoteru. "Saya tidak benar-benar memecat Anda. Lebih tepatnya, saya mentransfer Anda untuk mengajar di sekolah lain." Ia menjelaskan, memperhatikan ekspresi wajah Kiyoteru yang tersenyum lega. "Mulai besok, Anda akan mengajar di Vocaluta School."

Kiyoteru, masih sambil tersenyum, terbengong cukup lama, sebelum akhirnya, ia berkedip. "… Apa?"

Kepala sekolah mengulangi ucapannya, "Mulai besok, Anda akan mengajar di Vocaluta School ― yang terletak cukup dekat dengan rumah Anda. Kebetulan, teman dekat saya yang merupakan kepala sekolah Vocaluta School sedang membutuhkan seorang guru matematika. Dan ini adalah dokumen-dokumen yang akan Anda butuhkan nanti."

Vocaluta School adalah sebuah sekolah elit yang terdiri dari tingkat SD, SMP, dan SMA yang merupakan sekolah idaman para pelajar dan guru di seluruh Jepang. Banyak sekali yang mencoba tes masuk ke sana (baik pelajar maupun guru), namun hanya 1/10nya yang diterima. Terlebih lagi, katanya, ada satu kelas yang diisi oleh siswa-siswi yang merupakan aktor dan aktris terkenal.

Hiyama Kiyoteru. Pria. 22 tahun. _Single_. Mulai besok, akan mengajar di sekolah ter'wah' di Jepang.

Sebuah senyum lebar yang menyilaukan mata tersungging di bibir pucat Kiyoteru.

"T-TERIMA KASIH BANYAK, _KŌCHŌ-SENSEI_! S-saya―TERIMA KASIH! SAYA SANGAT BERTERIMA KASIH KEPADA ANDA!"

Kiyoteru benar-benar tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa bahagianya.

Guru mana, sih, yang tidak akan sebahagia Kiyoteru, jika tiba-tiba saja, ditransfer untuk mengajar di sekolah terelit nomor satu di Jepang?

**-つづく-**

**Sebenarnya, _fanfic_ ini sudah direncanakan sekitar 1-2 tahun lalu, tapi baru bisa di-_publish_ sekarang orz  
Sebenarnya lagi, saya mau _publish fanfic_ ini Senin kemarin, sekaligus untuk menyambut tahun ajaran baru di sekolah, tapi, err…**

**Mungkin akan saya _update_ minggu depan. Atau dua minggu lagi. Tergantung *woi*  
**

**Mohon maafkan _chapter_ yang pendek ini. Baru _prologue_, sih (_ _")**

**_Fanfic-fanfic in-progress_ saya yang lainnya akan menyusul entah kapan *dilempar***

**_Review_, _please_?**

**~Seiryuu Sakurane**


	2. Chapter 2

_Tep_

Dengan senyum lebar nan cerah tersungging di bibirnya, Kiyoteru berdiri dengan bangga di depan gerbang Vocaluta School, sekolah terelit di Jepang.

Gerbang sekolah itu berupa pagar tinggi yang antik berwarna hitam, seperti pagar sebuah rumah mewah ala Barat. Terdapat masing-masing satu buah lampu berbentuk bola di sisi atas kiri dan kanan pagar tersebut.

Ia terus berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah itu selama beberapa saat, membuat dirinya mendapatkan tatapan aneh dari para siswa yang lewat dan menjadi pusat perhatian.

Beberapa di antara mereka memfoto ekspresi wajah Kiyoteru yang aneh (saking bangga dan bahagianya) dengan _handphone_ mereka, sebagian lagi hanya terkikik geli melihatnya.

Ah, jangan salahkan Kiyoteru. Setiap murid dan guru yang diterima di Vocaluta School ini pasti akan selalu bertampang seperti Kiyoteru saat ini saking bahagianya.

Seperti yang sudah dijelaskan sebelumnya; Vocaluta School adalah sekolah terelit di Jepang, yang terdiri dari tingkat SD, SMP, dan SMA, yang merupakan sekolah idaman para guru dan pelajar.

Sekolah ini terdiri dari tiga gedung utama, yaitu gedung SD yang terletak di sebelah Barat, gedung SMP yang terletak di sebelah Timur, dan gedung SMA yang terletak di tengah-tengah kedua gedung tersebut. Tinggal jalan lurus menyusuri jalan setapak dari gerbang ini selama kira-kira 5-7 menit, dan tibalah kalian di depan gedung SMA.

Lima sampai tujuh menit? Lama? Ya, tentu saja karena halaman depan sekolah ini sangatlah luas, apalagi halaman belakangnya. Ketiga gedung sekolahnya pun tidak kalah besar. Orang-orang luar mungkin tidak akan tahu kalau gedung-gedung itu adalah gedung sekolah, melihat ketiga gedung tersebut terbuat dari kaca ― seperti gedung kantor.

Menyadari kondisinya saat ini, Kiyoteru segera berdehem, kembali memasang wajah datarnya (namun jadi tampak aneh dan mengerikan karena ekspresi kebahagiaannya memaksa keluar), dan melangkahkan kakinya maju, berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak selebar 5 meter yang terbuat dari bebatuan (mirip seperti batu bata) berwarna krem.

Kiyoteru melihat ke sekelilingnya. Ada sebuah tempat parkir sepeda yang terletak agak jauh di sebelah kirinya. Tampak beberapa siswa laki-laki yang baru tiba dan memarkir sepeda mereka sambil berbincang-bincang. Di sebelah kiri jalan setapak itu juga terdapat beberapa meja taman berwarna putih dengan kursi senada. Sepertinya, itu merupakan tempat bersantai dan istirahat para siswa.

Di sebelah kanannya, ada deretan pohon sakura yang masih berbunga, tapi sebagian besar mulai rontok ― pertanda musim semi akan segera berakhir. Ada juga sebuah kolam ikan koi yang luas (lengkap dengan jembatan kecil di atasnya) yang sepertinya merupakan tempat nongkrong favorit para siswi. Banyak sekali siswi yang duduk di bangku marmer putih yang disediakan mengelilingi kolam ikan itu sambil bercanda ria.

Meski disediakan jalan setapak, tetap saja ada (dan banyak) murid yang lebih memilih untuk menginjak rumput, mengambil jalan pintas menuju gedung sekolah. Kiyoteru hanya bisa tersenyum sambil geleng-geleng kepala melihat mereka.

Di tengah-tengah perempatan jalan (jalan setapak, jalan menuju gedung SD, jalan menuju gedung SMA, dan jalan menuju gedung SMP), terdapat sebuah patung emas yang berdiri dengan kokoh dan megah. Patung seorang laki-laki berambut pendek dengan poni yang nyaris menutupi kedua matanya, menggunakan _turtleneck sweater_ dengan celana panjang, jas laboratorium, dan sepasang selop. Di bagian bawah patung itu, tertulis dengan tinta emas di atas papan berwarna hitam:

_Master_

_Pemilik, Kepala Yayasan, dan Kepala Sekolah Vocaluta School_

Kiyoteru tercengang memandang patung itu. Benar-benar terbuat dari emas asli! Dan hebat sekali si Master ini ― memiliki sekaligus menjadi kepala yayasan dan kepsek sekolah ini!

_'Tapi kalau begitu,'_ Kiyoteru berpikir. '_Master ini sekarang pasti sudah tua, kan?_' Ia berjalan melewati patung megah itu, menuju gedung SMA yang kedua pintu kacanya terbuka lebar. _'Mungkin… sekitar 60 tahun? Atau 70?'_

Kiyoteru baru saja mau melangkahkan kakinya di atas ubin berwarna biru muda itu, ketika tiba-tiba saja, ada yang menabraknya. Pria muda itu pasti akan terjatuh jika ia tidak segera berpegangan pada gagang pintu yang berada di dekatnya.

"M-maaf! Tidak sengaja!"

Kiyoteru menoleh.

Gadis berambut hitam yang menabrak Kiyoteru tadi sedang berlari mengejar sesuatu dengan panik. Kiyoteru memperhatikannya dengan heran, sampai akhirnya, ia mendapati gadis itu ternyata sedang mengejar saputangannya yang tertiup angin. Kiyoteru pun memutuskan untuk membantunya.

Tidak lama kemudian, angin berhenti bertiup. Saputangan berwarna kuning cerah itu mendarat di sebuah dahan pohon sakura yang sudah rontok.

Gadis berkuncir dua itu mendongakkan kepalanya, memandang tempat saputangannya berada. Ia menggembungkan kedua pipinya dengan kesal, meletakkan tasnya di atas rumput, lalu memanjat pohon tersebut tanpa berpikir panjang lagi.

Kiyoteru yang baru sampai, menoleh ke sekelilingnya, mencari si siswi dan saputangannya. Ia kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya, dan mendapati gadis itu tengah memanjat pohon di hadapannya. Sedikit lagi, ia mencapai dahan tempat saputangannya berada.

Kiyoteru terus memandang siswi itu dengan mulut menganga.

Siswi itu akhirnya sampai di dahan terkutuk itu. Ia berpegangan pada batang pohon dan berusaha meraih saputangannya yang berada di ujung dahan, tapi tangannya kurang panjang.

Kiyoteru menyemangatinya dalam hati.

Angin bertiup lagi, tapi kali ini lebih pelan. Untungnya, saputangan si siswi tidak terbang lagi.

―Oh, dan Kiyoteru terpaku dengan apa yang baru saja dilihatnya.

Kotak-kotak berwarna merah. Wow.

Kiyoteru pun buru-buru menundukkan kepalanya. "A-_ano sa_…?" panggilnya. Wajahnya merah.

"Aaaa… Ada… a-paaa…" Siswi itu merespon, sama sekali tidak menoleh pada guru baru itu; masih terlalu sibuk berusaha mengambil kembali saputangannya.

Kiyoteru menelan ludahnya. Wajahnya semakin merah. "A-angin―K-k-kelihatan…" sahutnya. "C-c-c-ce-celana… dalammu…"

"Apa―" Spontan, wajah siswi itu ikut memerah. Ia kehilangan keseimbangan, mematahkan dahan pohon yang sedang didudukinya, dan terjatuh. "―Kya!"

"Hup!"

_Brugh!_

Untunglah, Kiyoteru bertindak cepat. Ia segera berlari ke arah jatuhnya siswi itu dan merentangkan kedua tangannya ke depan. Ia menangkap gadis itu sebelum ia terjatuh ke atas tanah.

Pria muda itu menghembus nafas lega. "K-kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya cemas ― sangat jelas terdengar dari nada suaranya.

Wajah siswi itu kembali memerah saat melihat wajah Kiyoteru. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari hadapan Kiyoteru dan menjawab dengan suara pelan, "I-iya, a-aku baik-baik saja…"

Kiyoteru tersenyum lega, lalu menurunkan siswi itu. "_Yokatta naa_."

Siswi itu tersenyum malu melihat senyum Kiyoteru. Ia lalu membersihkan kotoran dari seragamnya dan mengambil kembali tasnya.

Kiyoteru memperhatikan siswi itu dengan detail. Tubuhnya mungil (apa dia murid SMP?). Rambutnya hitam dengan panjang sepunggung, dikuncir dua rendah dengan sebuah kunciran rambut kuning berbentuk bola. Kulitnya putih mulus. Merah… celana dalamnya…

―Tunggu, lupakan celana dalamnya.

Gadis itu mengingatkan Kiyoteru pada Putri Salju.

"_Ano_," Kiyoteru memanggil siswi itu. "Ini." Ia memberikan 'Putri Salju' saputangannya. "Punyamu, kan?"

'Putri Salju' tersenyum lebar, mengambil kembali saputangan miliknya. "Iya! Terima kasih!"

Kiyoteru ikut tersenyum dan menepuk-nepuk kepala siswi itu. "Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa." ucapnya seraya membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan kembali menuju gedung SMA.

"A-_ano_…!"

Baru berjalan beberapa langkah, siswi itu memanggilnya. Kiyoteru pun berhenti dan menoleh padanya. "Ya? Ada apa?"

Sambil menggenggam erat saputangannya di depan dadanya, gadis berkuncir itu menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan berujar, "Namaku Yuki! Kaai Yuki!"

Kiyoteru tersenyum lembut. "Namaku Hiyama Kiyoteru. Sampai nanti, Yuki-chan." Ia membalikkan tubuhnya lagi dan melanjutkan perjalanannya. _'Murid SMP yang manis, ya…' _pikirnya. _'Semoga di kelas yang akan kuajar nanti, juga ada murid semanis Yuki-chan.'_

.

.

.

Sesampainya di depan pintu masuk gedung SMA, Kiyoteru dikagetkan dengan seorang siswa laki-laki yang berlari mendahuluinya. Seorang siswa bertubuh tinggi (dan Kiyoteru tidak yakin jika dia benar-benar masih SMA), berambut ungu panjang dikuncir satu, dan… err, _katana_…?

Siswa aneh itu berteriak "KAZENOOOOO! WAKTUMU SUDAH HABIS! AKAN KUHANCURKAN KAU DENGAN TANGANKU SENDIRI!"

Di kejauhan, Kiyoteru bisa mendengar suara seseorang balas berteriak (mungkin, si Kazeno ini), "AKU TIDAK TAKUT! KALI INI, KAU YANG AKAN MATI, KAMUUUUUUI!"

"KAZENOOOOOOO!"

"KAMUUUUUUUUUUUI!"

"KAZENOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"KAMUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUI!"

Kiyoteru _sweatdropped_. Apa si Kazeno dan Kamui itu anggota klub drama? _'Enerjik dan bersemangat sekali, ya.'_ batinnya. _'T-tapi, masa mereka memakai_ katana _betulan? K-kan berbahaya…'_

Kiyoteru memutuskan untuk tidak memikirkan hal itu. Ia masuk ke dalam gedung SMA dan langsung mencari ruang kepala sekolah.

.

.

.

Kiyoteru berada di lantai 5 gedung SMA. Sudah empat lantai ia telusuri, namun ia masih juga belum menemukan ruang kepala sekolah. _'Apa terlewat olehku?'_

Tepat di saat ia berpikir untuk bertanya kepada seseorang, seorang siswa berambut biru pendek dengan syal berwarna sama berjalan ke arahnya.

Kiyoteru berjalan menghampirinya. "Maaf, saya mau bertanya."

Siswa itu berhenti berjalan.

"Ruang kepala sekolah ada di mana, ya?"

Siswa itu menatap Kiyoteru selama beberapa saat. Tatapan matanya terasa tajam, dingin, dan menusuk, seperti es (dan Kiyoteru merasa agak takut). "Hn." jawabnya kemudian sembari berjalan melewati Kiyoteru, mengabaikannya begitu saja.

Guru itu membatu di tempat.

_'Apa-apaan itu!? Sikap macam itu!? Tidak sopan! Seorang murid tidak pantas bersikap seperti itu kepada gurunya! Apa dia tidak tahu kalau aku adalah guru!? Apa dia buta!? Sudah terlihat jelas dari setelan jas hitam dan dasi biru yang kupakai, kan! Jelas-jelas, aku tidak memakai seragam sekolah mereka! Dasar! Tidak sopan!'_

… Kiyoteru ingin sekali marah seperti itu, tapi ia adalah tipe orang yang tidak bisa marah.

Kiyoteru hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah dan kembali berjalan tanpa arah.

Beberapa langkah kemudian, di dekat jendela koridor, ia melihat seorang siswa berambut pirang dikuncir satu yang sedang bercanda dengan seorang siswi berambut pirang panjang berbando pita putih nan besar.

Kiyoteru mengampiri mereka. "M-maaf, saya mau bertanya."

Mereka berdua menoleh pada Kiyoteru. Wajah mereka sangat mirip. Kembar.

Kiyoteru membuka mulutnya lagi. "Ruang―" namun terhenti ketika ia merasa ada sebuah tangan yang menyentuh dagunya. "―A-apa yang kau lakukan!?" Wajahnya memucat.

Si pemilik tangan, si kembar yang laki-laki, mendongakkan kepalanya, menampakkan seringainya. "Kau guru baru itu, ya?" Ia mengelus dagu Kiyoteru. "Manis juga, ya~ Berapa umurmu? Sudah punya pacar?" Perlahan, jemari pemuda itu turun ke leher Kiyoteru. "Hmm?"

"A-aaaa…" Wajah Kiyoteru memerah.

Sementara itu, si kembar yang perempuan malah terkikik geli, bukannya menolong Kiyoteru. "Mainnya jangan lama-lama, Len." ujarnya sambil tertawa.

"Tidak lama, kok, Rin." Len menjawab tanpa menoleh pada kembarannya itu. Pandangan matanya tertuju pada tulang selangka Kiyoteru. "Ayo, main denganku, Sensei~" Jari-jemarinya yang bercincin kemudian hendak membuka kerah kemeja biru pucat Kiyoteru, dan, _plak!_, Kiyoteru menepis tangannya.

Len tercengang. Rin berhenti tertawa.

Dengan wajah merah padam, Kiyoteru membetulkan kemejanya, dan melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat melewati duo itu sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Wajah Kiyoteru sekarang tampak seperti sebuah tomat berkacamata.

Samar-samar, Kiyoteru mendengar "Leeeen! Dia marah, lhoooo!" dan "Sebodo amet. Salah sendiri, jadi guru manis begitu."

_'Lagi-lagi…! Murid macam apa itu―menggoda guru sendiri! Yang satunya juga! Bukannya menolongku, malah tertawa begitu! Huh! Kuharap, aku tidak akan bertemu mereka lagi! Dan aku tidak mau mengajar di kelas mereka! Ah, dan di kelas si biru sombong itu!_'

… Dan lagi-lagi, inilah isi hati Kiyoteru yang takkan pernah tersampaikan.

Dari hasil pengamatannya selama ini, Kiyoteru pun berpikir bahwa para siswa laki-laki di sini tidak ada yang waras. Buktinya, lihat saja Kamui dan Kazeno yang teriak-teriakan sambil membawa _katana _(meski hanya Kamui yang terlihat olehnya), si rambut biru sombong, dan si kembar laki-laki yang genit itu.

_'Mungkin, akan lebih baik kalau aku bertanya kepada siswa perempuan saja…'_ pikirnya seraya menghela nafas.

Seakan doanya dikabulkan, di depan Kiyoteru, melintaslah seorang siswa perempuan.

Kiyoteru hendak berjalan menghampirinya, tapi begitu ia melihat penampilan siswi itu yang mencurigakan, ia membatalkan niatnya.

Rambut hijau, _goggles_ merah, jas laboratorium, dan sebuah tabung berisi cairan kimia entah apa. Siswi itu tampaknya sedang mencari sesuatu (atau seseorang? ― berhubung dari tadi, ia menggumamkan "Di mana si kelinci percobaan itu? Seenaknya saja melarikan diri! Padahal, aku punya ramuan baru untuk dicoba!").

Kiyoteru bergidik ngeri melihat warna cairan kimia yang mencurigakan itu. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan hendak mengambil langkah seribu―

"Ah! Tunggu sebentar! Kau yang di sana!"

―namun keburu dihentikan oleh siswi itu.

Wajah Kiyoteru langsung berubah pucat dan keringat dingin bercucuran di wajahnya. Sedetik kemudian, ia dapat merasakan tangan siswi itu sudah mendapatkan bahunya dan mencegahnya untuk kabur.

Dengan horor, Kiyoteru menoleh ke belakang, menghadap siswi eksentrik itu.

Siswi itu tersenyum manis (namun mengerikan bagi Kiyoteru) padanya. "Ayo, ikut ke laboratoriumku, kelinci percobaan baruku yang manis~" ucapnya dengan riang sembari menggenggam pergelangan tangan guru berkacamata itu dan membawanya ke sebuah ruangan. "Ada banyak ramuan ajaib yang ingin kuuji coba padamu~"

Kiyoteru berusaha melepaskan pergelangan tangannya, tapi siswi itu terlalu kuat. Apa dia monster? Frankestein? Pergelangan tangan Kiyoteru bahkan sampai terasa sakit karena genggaman tangannya!

Kiyoteru ingin sekali berteriak meminta tolong, tapi ia terlalu takut. Akhirnya, ia hanya diam dan pasrah saat diseret siswi aneh itu ke dalam laboratoriumnya.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di ruang laboratorium bernuansa oranye dan hijau tersebut, siswi aneh itu mengambil sesuatu dari atas mejanya dan memberikannya kepada Kiyoteru.

"Minum ini!"

Kiyoteru menatap tabung kimia berisi cairan itu dengan ngeri.

"T-tidak, t-t-terima kasih…" Kiyoteru berjalan perlahan menuju pintu. "S-s-saya t-tidak ha―" Di saat bersamaan, siswi itu menyiram sebuah cairan kimia ke arah tembok di dekat Kiyoteru. Tembok itu bolong seketika. "―us…"

"Minum."

Gadis berambut hijau pendek itu kembali menyodorkan Kiyoteru botol berisi cairan hijau bening itu.

Warna hijau yang sama persis seperti sabun cuci piring yang Kiyoteru punya di apartemennya. Apa cairan itu memang sabun cuci piring? Dan busa apa itu yang ada di bagian atasnya? Mencurigakan. Sangat mencurigakan.

_'T-tapi, segila apapun seseorang, tidak mungkin dia menyuruh orang lain yang baru ditemuinya untuk meminum sabun cair, bukan?'_ Kiyoteru berusaha berpikir positif.

Tapi tetap saja, cairan itu mencurigakan.

"Minum. Atau berikutnya, tubuhmu yang bolong."

Mendengar ancaman si Frankestein gila (Kiyoteru memutuskan untuk memanggilnya begitu), pria berambut coklat gelap itu langsung mengambil botol tersebut dan meminumnya tanpa berpikir lagi. Ia terlalu takut untuk berbuat sesuatu lagi.

Guru itu merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh saat cairan kental itu menyentuh lidahnya. Cairan ini terlalu wangi ― tercium seperti aroma buah buatan. Dan rasanya… Err… Entah kenapa, cairan ini mempunyai rasa pahit yang aneh dan tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata, seperti sesuatu yang sering Kiyoteru gunakan…

Takut akan terjadi apa-apa jika ia terus meminum cairan kimia itu, segera setelah merasakan rasa aneh pada lidahnya, Kiyoteru menjulurkan lidahnya dengan ekspresi wajah masam, berusaha menghilangkan rasa aneh itu dan kemudian memberikan kembali botol tabung itu pada si Frankestein gila yang dari tadi mengamatinya.

"Kau tidak menghabiskannya?" tanya si Frankestein gila.

Kiyoteru menggeleng pelan. "Ra-rasanya aneh…"

Siswi itu menatapnya dengan heran.

"S-seperti… sabun…" Kiyoteru menambahkan.

Dari balik _goggles_-nya, kedua mata siswi itu terbelalak lebar. Ia mengangkat _goggles_-nya, lalu mendekatkan mulut botol tabung itu ke hidungnya.

"Astaga! Aku salah bawa! Ini memang sabun!"

_'SABUN BETULAAAAAAAN!?'_ Kiyoteru syok dan langsung memuntahkan sabun yang terlanjur diminumnya tadi ke wastafel terdekat. _'Sabun! Sabun! Sabuuuuuun! Aku meminum sabuuuuun! Aaaargh!'_

Setelah mencuci mulutnya, Kiyoteru menatap horor si Frankestein gila yang sekarang sedang sibuk mencari cairan kimia lain untuk diuji coba.

Dengan perlahan, Kiyoteru melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu. Satu, dua, tiga, dan _wuuush!_, Kiyoteru langsung tancap gas keluar ruangan tersebut, meninggalkan siswi itu yang kemudian kebingungan mencarinya.

.

.

.

"Maaf, saya mau bertanya." Kiyoteru berjalan menghampiri seorang siswi berambut _teal _panjang dikuncir dua ― yang entah kenapa, berjalan seperti seorang tuan putri.

Siswi itu menoleh padanya. Wajahnya manis. _'Pasti banyak siswa laki-laki yang menyukainya…'_ pikir Kiyoteru.

"Ada apa?" Siswi itu merespon dengan suaranya yang terdengar ketus dan angkuh, membuat Kiyoteru merasa sedikit terintimidasi.

"A-_ano_," Kiyoteru menyunggingkan senyum ala guru idamannya. "ruang kepala sekolah ada di mana, ya?"

Siswi bertampang manis itu menatap Kiyoteru dengan aneh. Hening selama beberapa saat (dan guru muda itu mulai merasa panik), sampai kemudian, ia mengernyitkan dahinya dan kembali berbicara. "Haaah?" Ia berkacak pinggang dengan angkuhnya. "Guru macam apa kau?"

"E-eh?"

"Seorang guru, tidak peduli guru baru atau guru lama, seharusnya lebih tahu soal sekolah daripada murid-muridnya! Kau tersesat, huh? Sampai bertanya kepada murid, lagi! Memalukan! Makanya, sebelum menginjakkan kaki di sini, bikin denah dulu, sana!"

"T-tapi―"

"Mana ada guru yang bertanya pada murid selain tentang pelajaran, coba?" Siswi itu menghela nafas, menghinanya. "Orang sepertimu tidak pantas menjadi guru!"

"Apa―"

"Dari tampangmu, usiamu sepertinya juga tidak jauh beda dari kami! Aku tidak mau diajar oleh seseorang yang hanya beda 3-4 tahun dariku! Tidak akan!"

"E-_etto_, saya―"

"Denah sekolah saja tidak tahu! Tidak becus!"

Kiyoteru tercengang, membatu di tempat, tidak bisa membalas ucapan siswi sombong itu.

Siswi itu kemudian mengibaskan rambut panjangnya, mendengus, dan meninggalkan Kiyoteru dengan angkuhnya.

Kiyoteru menatap kepergian gadis itu. Sebuah senyum masam tersungging di bibirnya. "A-apa-apaan siswi itu…"

Lanjut berjalan, Kiyoteru memutuskan untuk naik tangga menuju lantai enam, lantai paling atas, ketika ia merasa sedang diamati oleh seseorang. Sebenarnya, sejak ia melangkahkan kakinya di lantai 5, ia sudah merasa diamati, tapi aura keberadaan orang itu sangat terasa kali ini.

Kiyoteru menoleh.

Gadis yang mengamatinya dari tadi itu langsung bersembunyi di balik tembok. Sementara temannya yang berambut pirang panjang hanya berdiam diri di sana, balik menatap Kiyoteru.

"Yo." Si pirang menyapa Kiyoteru.

Kiyoteru terbengong. "O-_ohayō gozaimasu_…?"

"Lily!" Gadis yang bersembunyi tadi muncul dari balik tembok, menarik lengan si rambut pirang dengan panik. "K-kenapa kau tidak ikut bersembunyi? Nanti ketahuan!"

"Memang sudah ketahuan, Mizki."

"E-eeh!?" Siswi berambut merah muda berkuncir dua itu menoleh ke arah Kiyoteru dengan kaget.

Kiyoteru tersenyum padanya. "_Ohayō gozaimasu_."

Wajah siswi itu memerah seketika. Ia buru-buru membalikkan badannya, menepuk-nepuk wajahnya (dan sukses membuat Kiyoteru bingung, sementara temannya hanya menghela nafas), lalu kembali menghadap Kiyoteru dengan senyum sopan dan aura yang sangat berbeda jauh. "Selamat pagi, Sensei." ucapnya seraya sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya. Suaranya terdengar lembut dan tenang khas _yamato nadeshiko_ ― beda dengan suaranya tadi.

Senyum Kiyoteru membatu. _'Dia berubaaaaah!?'_

"… Mizki, kau menakutinya." sahut si rambut pirang, melihat wajah Kiyoteru menjadi agak pucat.

"Ah! M-maaf, Sensei! Saya tidak bermaksud menakuti Sensei!"

"Ah, eh, t-tidak apa-apa." Kiyoteru jadi panik sendiri, meski masih merasa agak ngeri. "_Ano_, kalau tidak merepotkan, apa saya boleh bertanya?"

"Ya, silahkan, Sensei." Si rambut merah muda, Mizki, tersenyum sopan.

"Ruang kepala sekolah ada di mana, ya? Apa ada di lantai enam?"

Mizki mengangguk pelan. "Iya, ruang kepala sekolah ada di lantai enam. Mari, biar saya antar Sensei ke sana."

"T-terima kasih."

_'Hah… Akhirnya, ada juga yang berbaik hati mau menjawab pertanyaanku dan mengantarkanku ke ruang kepala sekolah…'_ Kiyoteru menghembus nafas lega.

Mizki pun mengantar Kiyoteru menuju ruang kepala sekolah. Lily mengikuti mereka, berjalan di samping Mizki.

… Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan dalam perjalanan sambil berbisik. Yang pasti, membuat perasaan Kiyoteru menjadi tidak enak.

Setelah menaiki tangga dan berjalan selama beberapa saat, mereka tiba di depan sebuah pintu besar berwarna coklat tua dengan ukiran indah.

Menurut Kiyoteru, daripada sekolah, lantai enam ini lebih mirip dengan bagian dalam sebuah kastil mewah. Langit-langitnya yang tinggi dilukis dengan gambar langit biru berawan putih, dindingnya dilapisi _wallpaper_ mahal berwarna krem-kemerahan, lantainya dialasi karpet turki berwarna merah tua, bingkai jendelanya pun seperti terbuat dari emas dengan tirai dari bahan seperti sutra berwarna senada dengan karpet. Terdapat pilar-pilar putih besar yang menyangga bagian atas bangunan ini dan beberapa buah patung dewa-dewi Yunani di pinggir koridor.

_'I-ini… Ini gedung sekolah atau istana…?'_ pikir Kiyoteru takjub. _'B-biaya sekolahnya pasti amat sangat mahal…'_

"Ini ruang kepala sekolahnya, Sensei." Mizki berujar dengan lembut. Ia lalu menambahkan sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya. "Kami permisi dulu."

"B-baiklah. Terima kasih sudah mengantar saya." Kiyoteru mengangguk pelan sebagai tanda terima kasihnya, lalu mengetuk pintu tersebut menggunakan cincin besi berukuran genggaman tangan yang ditempel di pintu.

"Masuk saja." Terdengar suara dari dalam.

Kiyoteru agak kaget saat mendengar suara itu. Suara itu tidak seperti dugaannya ― tidak seperti milik seseorang yang berumur 60-70 tahun. Suara itu lebih seperti milik seseorang yang berumur 20-30 tahun.

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu membuka pintu tersebut secara perlahan. _'Kita tidak bisa menilai seseorang dari suaranya, bukan?'_

Kiyoteru masuk, lalu menutup kembali pintunya. Seketika itu juga, terdengar suara heboh dari luar.

"Lilyyyyy! Kau lihat, kan!? Kau melihat wajahnya, kan!? Wajah guru baru itu! Lihat, kaaaan!?"

Suara Mizki.

Kiyoteru cengo di tempat.

"Wajahnya mirip banget dengan wajah Teru, _uke_ utama dari _Snow White Prince_, _anime BL _yang kuceritakan padamu kemarin! Kyaaaa! Seakan-akan dia adalah Teru-tan di dunia nyata!"

_Uke_? _BL_? Apaan, tuh?

Meski tidak tahu, istilah-istilah itu, Kiyoteru tetap berfirasat tidak enak.

"Jangan-jangan, guru itu juga tipe _uke_! Kalau begitu, menurutmu, siapa yang cocok menjadi _seme_-nya? Hmm, yang mirip dengan Yukito di sini… Ah! Master lumayan mirip dengannya!"

Apa lagi itu _seme_?

Kiyoteru benar-benar bingung dibuatnya.

"_Ara_, selamat datang di Vocaluta School, Hiyama Kiyoteru-sensei. Saya sudah menunggu kedatangan Anda."

Mendengar itu, Kiyoteru buru-buru memasang senyum dan membalikkan tubuhnya, menghadap sang kepala sekolah.

Dan betapa kagetnya ia saat melihat sosok yang ada di hadapannya itu.

**-つづく-**

**Kiyo, bersabarlah di sekolah barumu ini XD *ditabok*  
Tapi seenggaknya, kau melihat 'pemandangan indah', kan? Kotak-kotak warna merah ww *dilempar***

**Ada yang bisa menebak, siapa saja siswa-siswi gila *heh* yang ditemui Kiyo?**

**_Review_, _please_?**

**Seiryuu Sakurane**


	3. Chapter 3

"_Ara_, selamat datang di Vocaluta School, Hiyama Kiyoteru-sensei. Saya sudah menunggu kedatangan Anda."

Mendengar itu, Kiyoteru buru-buru memasang senyum dan membalikkan tubuhnya, menghadap sang kepala sekolah.

Dan betapa kagetnya ia saat melihat sosok yang ada di hadapannya itu.

Ruangan kepala sekolah yang mewah ini memang membuat kaget, tapi wajah si kepala sekolah lebih membuatnya kaget.

Si kepala sekolah, yang sedang duduk bersandar di kursi besarnya dengan kedua kakinya diletakkan di atas meja, tersenyum lebar kepada Kiyoteru.

Ia berambut hitam pendek berantakan, dengan beberapa helai rambutnya yang di-_highlight_ merah di bagian kanan. Matanya berwarna merah tajam, seperti darah. Ia memakai kaus hitam yang ditutupi oleh kemeja putih dan jaket merah berbulu. Ia juga memakai celana panjang hitam dengan ikat pinggang _double_ berwarna merah dan sepatu putih bersol merah. Ada sebuah kalung (kalung anjing?) berwarna merah di lehernya dan sesuatu yang tampak bersinar di telinga kirinya ― apa itu anting?

… Gayanya seperti seorang preman.

Tapi, dibandingkan semua itu, lihat wajahnya! Wajahnya! Bukan wajah milik seseorang yang berumur 20-30 tahun atau 60-70 tahun, melainkan wajah seseorang yang masih di bawah 20 tahun! Wajah seorang remaja! Remaja! Remaja, lho!

_'K-kepala sekolahnya semuda iniiiii!?'_ Kiyoteru syok. Mulutnya terbuka lebar membentuk kotak. Tampak _background_ petir bergemuruh di belakangnya. _'Kayak preman, lagi!'_

"Hm? Ada apa, Hiyama-sensei?" tanya si kepala sekolah, masih tersenyum kepadanya.

Kiyoteru masih bergeming. _'T-tunggu! D-dia―Eeeh!? K-kepala sekolahnya masih muda!? Masih muda! Terlalu muda, malah! D-dia masih remaja, kan!? Apa benar, orang ini kepala sekolah!?'_

"Hiyama-sensei?"

_'Terlalu beda jauh dengan yang kubayangkaaaan!'_

Si kepala sekolah menghampiri Kiyoteru dan mengibaskan tangannya di hadapannya. "Halooo, Hiyama-senseeei?"

Kiyoteru buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya, kembali ke alam sadar. "H-_hai_!?"

Si kepala sekolah menyengir. "Hiya―"

_Brak!_

Kiyoteru terlonjak kaget. Dengan segera, ia menoleh ke arah pintu.

Di ambang pintu, tampak seorang pria dengan nafas tersengal (sepertinya, ia habis berlari) berdiri dengan tangan kanannya masih memegang gagang pintu yang ia buka (banting) tadi, sementara tangan kirinya memegang lututnya. Ia agak menundukkan kepalanya, membuat wajahnya tidak terlalu terlihat. Dan entah kenapa, ia mengeluarkan aura yang mengerikan.

Kiyoteru melihat ke sampingnya. Tampak si kepala sekolah sedang menatap pria berjas laboratorium itu dengan sebuah cengiran lebar di wajahnya.

Kiyoteru kembali menoleh pada pria yang baru datang itu. _'S-siapa dia…? Datang tiba-tiba sambil membanting pintu begitu…'_

"Yo, Master!" sapa si kepala sekolah, masih menyengir.

"Eh? 'Master'?" Kiyoteru kembali menoleh pada si kepala sekolah, mengernyitkan dahinya. _'T-tapi kenapa…' _Seingatnya, Master itu kan kepala yayasan, pemilik, dan kepala sekolah ini…

"Inukaaaaai… Roooooook… kuuuuuuun…" Pria di ambang pintu itu berujar dengan suara mengerikan.

Kedua mata Kiyoteru terbelalak lebar tiba-tiba. _'J-jangan-jangan…'_

'Inukai Rook-kun' masih menyengir kepada pria yang dipanggil 'Master' itu, sama sekali tidak takut dengan aura mengerikan yang dikeluarkannya.

_'Orang yang ada di sebelahku ini kepala sekolah palsu!?'_ Kiyoteru syok. _'A-aku ditipu oleh seorang murid di hari pertamaku mengajar―Tunggu, aku bahkan belum mulai mengajar di sini…'_

(Dalam batinnya, sekarang, Kiyoteru sedang duduk di pojokan sambil memeluk lututnya. Sebuah lampu sorot menyinarinya.)

Dengan aura menyeramkan, wajah yang tampak gelap, dan kedua mata yang tampak bersinar merah, pria itu menghampiri si kepala sekolah palsu.

"Kaaaaauu…"

"Oho! 'Met pagi, Master!"

Master menyunggingkan sebuah senyum mengerikan. "Keluar. Dari. Ruangankuuuuu…"

"_Arereee_, kau kejam sekali, Master!" Rook tertawa. "Di sini kan nyaman!"

Master menjewer telinga kanan Rook, membuat pemuda itu merintih kesakitan, tapi masih tertawa.

"Ow! Hahaha! Master, jangan marah-marah, dong! Nanti cepat tua, lho!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan di ruanganku, huuuuuh?" Master menggertakkan giginya, menatap Rook dengan kesal.

"Hanya menggantikan tugas Master sebagai kepala sekolah, kok! Hahaha!"

Master menjewer telinga Rook sekali lagi. Kali ini lebih keras.

"Gyaaa! Sakiiiiit!"

Selesai menjewer telinga anak bandel itu, Master berujar dengan ketus, "Keluar."

Rook menghela nafas. "Haaah. Kau dingin sekali, sih, Reiki Nao―Nggh!"

Master buru-buru menutup mulut Rook sebelum pemuda itu sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, entah kenapa. Dan, oh, apa yang Rook katakan tadi? 'Reiki Nao-'? Siapa dia?

Dengan senyum yang dipaksakan dan suara pelan (agar hanya bisa didengar oleh Rook), Master bertanya, "Dari mana kau tahu nama asliku, Inukai Rook-kun? Huuuuuh?"

Rook kembali menyengir. "Dari mana, yaaa?"

Tampak sebuah urat menyilang di kepala Master. "Kau. Keluar."

"Heee, Master, kau benar-benar dingin." Rook tertawa kecil seraya berjalan menuju pintu. "Tanpa perlu disuruh pun, aku juga akan keluar, kok."

"Pergi, sana. Jangan pernah balik lagi." gerutu pria berambut coklat berantakan itu sembari memutar bola matanya.

Tepat di ambang pintu, Rook menghentikan langkah kakinya. Tanpa menoleh ke belakang, ia berkata, "_Jaa naa_, Reiki Naoto-san!"

Hening.

Hening.

Keheningan yang tidak nyaman.

Master terdiam.

Kiyoteru cengo. _'Jadi, nama asli Master itu Reiki Naoto?'_

Urat menyilang di kepala Master bertambah. "Apa―"

_Wuuush!_, Rook langsung mengambil langkah seribu. Terdengar suara tawanya dari kejauhan.

"KEMBALI KAU, INUKAAAAAAAI!" Master berlari mengejar siswa itu, meninggalkan Kiyoteru sendirian di ruang kepala sekolah.

Kiyoteru _sweatdropped_. "Sekolah ini damai sekali, ya…"

.

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Master kembali ke ruangannya. Ia menoleh kepada Kiyoteru yang sedang melihat-lihat rak buku, lalu mendehem.

Kiyoteru menoleh.

Sambil berjalan menghampiri guru muda itu dan menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal dengan canggung, sang kepala sekolah yang asli berujar, "A-ahaha, m-mohon maafkan kesalahan teknis tadi, Hiyama-sensei. Inukai Rook-kun―Anak itu memang bandel, a-ahaha."

Kiyoteru mengamati sosok kepala sekolah yang asli ini. Pria itu sama persis dengan patung emas 'Master' yang Kiyoteru lihat tadi. Kiyoteru tahu, mereka sama persis karena mereka adalah orang yang sama, tapi Kiyoteru tidak menyangka bahwa mereka benar-benar amat-sangat mirip.

Kiyoteru pikir, patung 'Master' itu dibuat beberapa puluh tahun lalu, sehingga tampang 'Master' asli yang sekarang berbeda dengan patungnya. Tanpa disangka, sosok kepala sekolah ini benar-benar adalah seorang pria berumur 20-30 tahun!

"H-huh…?"

Sang kepala sekolah, Master, tersenyum kecil (namun terkesan misterius). "Hmm? Ada apa, Hiyama-sensei?"

"A-aah, t-t-tidak… T-tidak ada apa-apa…"

"Ahaha, kalau begitu, tidak usah berdiri terus-menerus di depan pintu, Hiyama-sensei." Master tertawa kecil, berjalan menuju tempat duduknya. "Silahkan duduk." ujarnya setelah ia mendudukkan dirinya seraya menunjuk sebuah sofa panjang berwarna putih gading.

Kiyoteru berjalan menuju sofa yang ditunjuk itu dan duduk di atasnya, masih diam, terlalu kaget untuk berkata apa-apa.

Master sepertinya benar-benar berumur antara 20 dan 30 tahun. Rambutnya coklat pendek dengan poni yang agak menutupi kedua matanya. Matanya berwarna _emerald green_, senyumnya lembut, menawan, dan berkharisma. Ia memakai _turtleneck sweater_ hitam dengan jas laboratorium putih. Dan dari yang Kiyoteru lihat tadi, ia juga memakai celana panjang berwarna _beige_ dan sepasang selop hijau.

"Apa Anda tegang, Hiyama-sensei?" tanya Master.

Kiyoteru menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan.

_'D-daripada tegang, aku lebih kaget, tahu!_ Kōchō-sensei_, berapa umurmu yang sebenarnya!? Atau Anda adalah kepala sekolah palsu lagi!? Tidak mungkin Anda masih semuda ini, kaaan!?'_

Adalah yang ingin Kiyoteru teriakkan, tapi tidak mungkin.

"Oh, atau Anda kaget melihat wajah saya?" Master menebak.

Kiyoteru masih diam, tapi ekspresi wajahnya sedikit berubah.

Master tertawa kecil lagi. "Tenang saja, tampang saya sesuai dengan umur saya, kok. Saya bukan seorang om-om berumur di atas 50 tahun."

_'T-tapi tetap saja…'_

"Hmm," Master mengambil selembar kertas yang terletak di atas mejanya, lalu mengamati Kiyoteru dari atas sampai bawah. "Laporan Len-kun benar ― Hiyama-sensei memang manis." gumamnya pelan, tidak terdengar oleh lawan bicaranya.

Kiyoteru merinding, entah kenapa. "E-_etto_, m-maaf…? A-apa yang Anda katakan tadi?"

"Ah." Master kembali menoleh pada Kiyoteru. "Tidak. Bukan apa-apa, kok. Hanya berbicara sendiri."

Kiyoteru diam.

"Mizki-kun juga benar. Hiyama-sensei tipe _uke_." Master kembali bergumam. Kiyoteru berusaha untuk tidak menghiraukannya.

"A-_ano_," Kiyoteru berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Master. Master menoleh padanya dan melihatnya sedang mengambil sesuatu dari tas coklat tua yang dibawanya. "_Kōchō-sensei_―"

"Tolong panggil saya 'Master', Hiyama-sensei."

"―M-Master…"

Master mengangguk senang.

Kiyoteru memberikan Master sebuah map berwarna coklat yang tadi diambilnya. "Ini."

"Oh, terima kasih." Master menerimanya, lalu membukanya, mengambil kertas-kertas yang terdapat di dalamnya, dan membacanya. "… Jadi, Anda ditransfer ke sini dengan alasan bahwa letak rumah Anda cukup jauh dengan sekolah tempat Anda mengajar dulu?"

"I-iya, begitulah."

"Hmm." Master tampak berpikir. "Sebenarnya, saya tidak keberatan menerima Anda di sini," (Kiyoteru tersenyum cerah mendengarnya) "berhubung kami juga sedang membutuhkan seorang guru matematika…" Ucapannya berhenti tiba-tiba, lalu ia terdiam dan tampak berpikir sekali lagi, kali ini lebih keras.

Senyum cerah di wajah Kiyoteru memudar. "A-apa ada masalah, Ko―Master?"

Master menatap Kiyoteru dengan ragu. Sebuah senyum canggung terbentuk di bibirnya. "Guru matematika kami yang sebelumnya, yang juga adalah wali kelas _Special Class_, keluar karena tidak tahan dengan murid-murid yang diajarnya."

Kiyoteru menatap Master dengan heran. "Tidak tahan? Kenapa?" tanyanya, merasa agak takut.

"Yaaah, Anda tahu, Hiyama-sensei," Master tertawa canggung. "Di gedung SMA Vocaluta School ini terdapat satu ruang kelas khusus bernama _Special Class_. Tertulis di salah satu dokumen yang diberikan kepada Anda. Anda membacanya, kan?"

Kiyoteru mengangguk.

Master lanjut menjelaskan, "_Special Class_ adalah sebuah kelas khusus untuk anak-anak spesial."

"Spesial?"

"Ya, spesial ― dalam arti bermasalah."

"O-oh…" Kiyoteru _sweatdropped_.

"Mereka yang bermasalah, yang bandelnya kelewatan seperti Inukai Rook-kun, yang berkepribadian ganda seperti Kikuno Mizki-kun, yang tidak bisa diatur oleh guru… Semuanya ada di dalam _Special Class_."

"Tapi, Master," Kiyoteru membetulkan posisi kacamatanya. "Bukankah setiap kelas juga mempunyai anak-anak seperti itu? Kalau begitu, _Special Class_ tidak ada bedanya dengan kelas-kelas lain, bukan?"

Master tertawa kecil. "_Special Class_ tidak hanya untuk anak-anak untuk kelas 1, 2, atau 3, melainkan untuk kelas 1, 2, _dan_ 3."

Kiyoteru terbengong. "E-eh? M-materi pelajarannya―"

"Materi pelajaran untuk _Special Class_ adalah materi yang bisa dipelajari oleh kelas 1, 2, dan 3 sekaligus. Disiapkan secara khusus oleh pihak sekolah, tidak mengikuti materi pelajaran yang diberikan oleh pemerintah dan dewan pendidikan, tapi mengikuti kurikulum yang ada."

Kiyoteru semakin terbengong.

"Tambahan." Master kembali tersenyum misterius kepada pria berkacamata itu, mengacungkan jari telunjuknya. "Anak-anak _Special Class_ bukan anak-anak bermasalah yang biasa saja, lho. Seperti nama kelasnya, kelas ini sangatlah spesial, begitupula dengan murid-muridnya."

Kiyoteru menelan ludahnya dan menundukkan kepalanya. Wajahnya sedikit memucat. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Master. Entah kenapa, nyalinya menciut setelah mendengar cerita Master.

Masih sambil tersenyum, Master bertanya, "Bagaimana?"

Kiyoteru bimbang.

Menjadi seorang guru adalah cita-citanya sejak kecil. Diterima menjadi seorang guru di sekolah terpencil saja bisa membuatnya senang. Menjadi seorang guru di Vocaluta School, sekolah terelit nomor satu di Jepang, tentu akan membuatnya _sangat_ senang.

Tinggal selangkah lagi, dan Kiyoteru akan menjadi guru resmi di Vocaluta School ini. Tapi… Sebagai seorang guru, apalagi di sekolah ini, tentu ia tidak mau bernasib sama dengan guru matematika yang sebelumnya.

"Apa Anda bimbang, Hiyama-sensei?"

Suara Master menyadarkan Kiyoteru.

"E-eh?" Kiyoteru kembali mendongakkan kepalanya, menghadap Master.

Master tersenyum lembut, menenangkan Kiyoteru. "Tidak apa-apa. Saya tidak memaksa Anda untuk memberikan jawaban sekarang."

Kiyoteru tersenyum canggung. Mungkin, Master benar; ia bisa memberikan jawaban di lain hari.

Seraya membuka laci mejanya, Master melanjutkan, "Lagipula," ia mengeluarkan sebuah buku catatan dari dalam laci tersebut. "Anda baru kandidat kesembilan yang menolak untuk mengajar di sini karena murid-murid _Special Class_, kok."

"Huh? K-kesembilan…?"

"Iya." Master mengangguk. "Masih ada sekitar 50 orang kandidat lagi yang melamar untuk mengajar di sini. Dengan jumlah sebanyak itu, salah satu di antara mereka pasti ada yang tidak keberatan dengan murid-murid _Special Class_ dan tetap mau menjadi wali kelas mereka, bukan?"

_'Ja-jangan bercanda!'_ Kiyoteru berteriak. Dalam hatinya, tapi. _'Li-limapuluh orang!? Yang benar saja!'_

"Tapi, asal Anda tahu, Hiyama-sensei. Anda adalah kandidat favorit saya, lho." sahut Master. Suaranya terdengar kecewa.

_'Mana sudi aku memberikan pekerjaan sebagai guru di Vocaluta School ini kepada orang lain!?'_ Guru muda berkacamata itu mengepalkan kedua tangannya. _'Tidak akan!'_

"Sayang sekali, Anda menolaknya." Master menghela nafas. Ia membuka halaman ketiga buku catatannya. "Hmm, kandidat kesepuluh―"

_Brak!_

Master mengedipkan kedua matanya.

Di hadapannya, berdiri Kiyoteru dengan tangan kanannya yang tadi menggebrak meja. Ia menatap Master dengan tajam.

"Oh?" Master tersenyum takjub. "Ada apa, Hiyama-sensei?" tanyanya, menanyakan hal yang sudah jelas jawabannya, seakan memancing amarah guru itu.

"Saya tidak menolaknya! Saya bersedia mengajar di sini―di _Special Class_!" seru Kiyoteru.

Senyum takjub Master mengembang. "Anda serius?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Bahkan setelah Anda tahu seperti apa murid-murid _Special Class_ itu?"

"Iya!"

"Apapun risikonya, Anda tetap bersedia mengajar dan menjadi wali kelas mereka?"

"Iya!"

"Aah, tapi―"

"Saya mohon!" Kiyoteru membungkukkan tubuhnya 90 derajat.

"… Hmm, baiklah."

Kiyoteru menegakkan kembali tubuhnya.

"Anda sangat mendedikasikan diri Anda untuk mengajar ― saya bisa melihatnya di mata Anda. Dan berhubung Anda adalah kandidat favorit saya juga…" Seraya mengucapkan itu, Master berdiri dari kursinya, berjalan menghampiri Kiyoteru.

Kedua ujung bibir Kiyoteru mulai tertarik ke atas.

Pria berjas laboratorium itu tersenyum kecil pada Kiyoteru. "Saya ucapkan selamat kepada Anda, Hiyama Kiyoteru-sensei." ucapnya, menyalami guru baru itu. "Anda saya terima untuk menjadi guru matematika dan wali kelas _Special Class_ yang baru."

Kiyoteru tersenyum lebar. Sangat lebar, cerah, dan menyilaukan mata. Melebihi yang di _chapter_ pertama. Kedua matanya tampak berbinar-binar.

"T-T-T-TERIMA KASIH, _KŌCHŌ-SENSEI_! TERIMA KASIH BANYAK!"

"'Master'…" ralat pria yang lebih tua itu. Namun, kelihatannya, Kiyoteru yang sedang berada di alam bahagia nun jauh di sana tidak mendengarnya.

"Ahem! Hiyama-sensei!" Master berdehem dengan suara yang cukup keras.

Kiyoteru kembali ke alam sadar. "H-_hai_!? S-_sumimasen deshita_, Master!"

"Tidak apa-apa. Saya mengerti." Master tertawa kecil. "Oh, ya, ada satu hal yang harus Anda ingat ketika mengajar di _Special Class_, Hiyama-sensei."

Kiyoteru diam, hanya menatap master dengan heran.

Senyum misterius yang menyebalkan dan terkesan jahil itu tersungging lagi di bibir Master. Sambil meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibirnya, pria aneh itu berkata, "Apapun yang terjadi kepada Anda selama Anda mengajar di _Special Class_ adalah di luar tanggung jawab pihak sekolah."

"Eh?"

"Anda sendiri juga sudah mengatakannya, bukan? Anda tetap bersedia menjadi wali kelas _Special Class_, apapun risikonya. Anda tidak bisa menarik kembali ucapan Anda, lho."

"E-eh?"

_Riiiiing!_

Bel tanda dimulainya jam pelajaran berbunyi.

"Baiklah." Master menuntun Kiyoteru keluar ruang kepala sekolah. "Selamat mengajar, Hiyama-sensei!"

"Apa―Tunggu―"

"Sampai jumpa jam pulang sekolah nanti, Hiyama-sensei!"

"Master…!"

_Blam!_

Master menutup pintunya. Meninggalkan Kiyoteru sendirian di depan pintu.

Kiyoteru mematung, memandangi pintu di hadapannya.

Iya, Kiyoteru memang berkata bahwa ia tetap bersedia mengajar di _Special Class_, apapun risikonya. Tapi kan itu karena ia terpancing oleh ucapan Master yang sebelumnya! Karena ia sedang terbawa emosi! Jadi ia tidak bisa berpikir jernih! Bukan maksud Kiyoteru juga berkata seperti itu!

"―Tunggu…" Wajah Kiyoteru memucat tiba-tiba. Baru saja, ia menyadari sesuatu. "AKU DIJEBAK MASTEEEEEEEER!?"

Teriakan dan tangisan Kiyoteru yang memilukan hati menggema ke seluruh penjuru sekolah.

Sementara itu, di balik pintu ruang kepala sekolah, tanpa diketahui oleh Kiyoteru, Master tersenyum puas sambil memandangi selembar foto.

"Fufu, akhirnya, kau masuk juga ke sini."

Foto seorang pria muda berkacamata dengan rambut pendek berwarna coklat gelap yang sedang berjalan bersama seorang temannya (yang hanya tampak setengahnya di foto itu).

"Hiyama Kiyoteru-kun."

Foto Kiyoteru.

"Selamat datang."

**-つづく-**

**Siapa sebenarnya Master itu? Kenapa dia begitu misterius? Dan apa yang Master rencanakan?  
Saksikan hanya di _High School of Trouble chapter _4! *apa sih***

**Untuk yang merikues karakter seperti Gender Benders dan UTAUloids, tenang saja, mereka pasti akan muncul, kok, meski tidak termasuk dalam tokoh-tokoh utama dan entah di _chapter_ keberapa *dor***

**Tampaknya, tidak ada yang bisa menjawab pertanyaan iseng di _chapter_ sebelumnya dengan benar semua, ya?  
Baiklah, saya beritahu saja siapa mereka.  
Kotak-kotak berwarna merah *plak*, err, maksudnya, 'Putri Salju': Kaai Yuki  
_Samurai_ nyasar: Kamui Gakupo dan VY2 ****Yūma  
Si biru sombong: Kaito  
Si kembar: Kagamine Rin dan Len  
Frankestein: Gumi  
Tuan putri angkuh: Hatsune Miku  
Si _fujoshi_ dan temannya: VY1 Mizki dan Lily  
**

**Semuanya tidak bisa menebak Yūma, ya, ahaha *ditendang*  
**

**Untuk para VocaUtau yang tidak mempunyai _surname_, saya berikan _surname_, seperti Mizki menjadi Kikuno Mizki (terima kasih untuk Ryuuha Yuna), Rook (UTAUloid) menjadi Inukai Rook, dan Yūma menjadi Kazeno Yūma.**

**Iya, si Kazeno itu Yūma.**

**Karakteristik para VocaUtau juga akan saya ubah di _fanfiction_ ini. Jadi, jangan kaget, ya, ohoho.**

**Lalu, penampilan fisik Yūma dan Mizki di sini memakai wujud _unofficial mascot_ mereka, yaitu 66 (Roro) untuk Yūma dan Kobushi Kiku untuk Mizki.  
Roro yang berwujud _bishie_ bertubuh tinggi dan berambut _pink_ dan Kiku yang berwujud gadis berambut _pink_ dikuncir dua.  
Silahkan lihat di halaman wiki untuk VY1 dan VY2 untuk lebih jelasnya.  
**

**Terakhir, Master alias Reiki Naoto di sini adalah _OC_ saya. Tenang saja, Master tidak akan menjadi tokoh utama, kok, hohoho *dilempar***

**~Seiryuu Sakurane**


	4. Chapter 4

Dengan gontai, Kiyoteru berjalan menuruni tangga menuju lantai lima, lantai tempat terletaknya ruang kelas _Special Class_ dan ruang kelas 1 sampai 3.

Serius, Master tega banget, deh. Licik, lagi. Mana ada kepala sekolah lain yang sebegitu menginginkan seorang guru di sekolahnya sampai menipunya? Kejam. Tidak berperasaan.

Tapi… Itu salah Kiyoteru sendiri juga, sih, terpancing emosi begitu…

"Haaah…" Kiyoteru menghela nafas lesu, menundukkan kepalanya. "Antara beruntung dan sial sekali aku hari ini…"

"Ah, Hiyama-sensei?"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Kiyoteru menoleh ― dan tercengang.

Yang memanggilnya adalah seorang wanita berambut hitam pendek dengan bagian poni pinggirnya yang panjang, berlipstik merah, dan berkulit putih seperti salju. Wajahnya… Wajahnya mirip seperti Kaai Yuki yang ditemuinya tadi. Wanita itu seperti versi dewasa dari Kaai Yuki; seperti Putri Salju juga.

Wajah Kiyoteru sedikit merona merah. Aneh. Apa dia kepanasan?

"Err, Hiyama-sensei? Anda Hiyama-sensei, kan?" Wanita itu menatapnya dengan ragu dengan matanya yang berwarna hijau gelap.

"A-ah, i-iya, saya Hiyama." Kiyoteru segera kembali ke alam sadar. Ia perhatikan wanita itu sekali lagi. Wanita itu memakai baju kuning dengan jas dan rok hijau lembut dan sepasang sepatu berhak tinggi berwarna putih. (_'Ah, dia juga seorang guru, rupanya.'_) "Ada apa?"

Wanita itu tampak tersenyum lega sesaat sebelum memberikan Kiyoteru sebuah buku _file _besar bersampul biru tua. "Master tadi lupa memberikan ini untuk Anda. Beliau menitipkannya kepada saya untuk diberikan kepada Anda. Isinya adalah biodata dan data-data penting lainnya dari para murid _Special Class_."

Tersenyum lembut, Kiyoteru menerima_ file_ tersebut. "Terima kasih," Err, siapa nama guru ini? "_Etto_… Sensei…"

Wanita itu tertawa kecil. "Nama saya Tsukuyomi Prima, wakil kepala sekolah di sini."

_'Wakil kepala sekolah? Pantas saja Master menyuruhnya.'_

"Panggil saja saya Prima."

"B-baik." Kiyoteru mengangguk pelan. "Terima kasih… Prima-sensei…" Wajahnya kembali memanas saat menyebut nama itu.

"Bukan apa-apa." Prima tertawa kecil lagi. "Ngomong-ngomong, Hiyama-sensei, biar saya antarkan Anda ke _Special Class_."

"E-eh?" Kiyoteru jadi panik sendiri. "A-_ano_, t-tidak usah, Prima-sensei! Sa-saya bisa sendiri, kok! L-lagipula, nanti saya malah jadi merepotkan Anda!"

"Ahaha, tidak usah begitu, Hiyama-sensei. Saya senang bisa menemani guru baru yang manis seperti Anda." sahut Prima yang sudah berada agak jauh di depan Kiyoteru.

Kiyoteru cengo. _'M-manis…? T-tapi, aku kan laki-laki… Tunggu, hari ini, aku sudah berapa kali dibilang manis? Tiga?'_

"Ayo, Hiyama-sensei."

Dengan ragu, kiyoteru berjalan menyusul Prima. "B-baik."

Mereka pun berjalan menyusuri koridor. Tampak guru-guru lain yang berjalan di koridor, menuju kelas masing-masing. Ada juga beberapa orang murid yang datang terlambat dan berlari terburu-buru menuju kelas mereka. Kiyoteru sempat melihat ada sepasang kembar berambut pirang (yang sepertinya pernah dilihatnya di mana), seorang siswa berambut biru muda-putih pendek dengan sesuatu di mulutnya (es loli?), seorang siswa ber-_hoodie_ biru-kehijauan yang sedang mengejar seorang siswa berambut oranye, dan seorang siswa bertubuh pendek berambut coklat tua dengan seekor ayam betina di atas kepalanya―Tunggu, apa? Ayam? Itu ayam betulan? Apa sekolah ini memperbolehkan murid-muridnya membawa hewan peliharaan?

"Oh, ya, Hiyama-sensei, saya mempunyai seorang keponakan yang berada di _Special Class_, lho." ujar Prima di tengah perjalanan.

"Benarkah?"

"Iya." Prima mengangguk. "Sebenarnya, dia tidak bermasalah, tapi karena sebagian besar teman-temannya masuk _Special Class_, dia juga jadi ingin masuk ke sana."

"Eh? Bukannya _Special Class_ hanya untuk anak-anak bermasalah?"

"Mereka yang masuk _Special Class_ biasanya karena terpaksa. Kebanyakan dari mereka tidak bisa saling mengakrabkan diri." Prima menjelaskan, menghela nafas.

"Tidak bisa saling mengakrabkan diri? Maksud Anda, tidak bisa berteman?"

"Begitulah." Prima menghela nafas lagi. "Dan sepertinya, Master asal menerima permintaannya karena sifat cueknya."

_'_Sasuga_ Master…' _Kiyoteru sweatdropped.

Sesampainya di depan pintu Special Class, Kiyoteru membungkukkan tubuhnya, berterima kasih kepada Prima. "Terima kasih sudah mengantarkan saya. Maaf, jadi merepotkan Anda, Prima-sensei."

"Tidak apa-apa. Bukan masalah."

"Kalau boleh saya tahu, siapa nama keponakan Anda?"

"Ah, namanya―"

"Senseeei! Prima-senseeeei!" Seorang siswa berambut pirang pendek dari kelas sebelah melambaikan tangannya, memanggil Prima. "Yang lainnya sudah menunggu, lhoooo!"

Prima melihat jam tangannya dan tampak kaget. "Uwah! Sudah jam segini!" Ia lalu merapikan rambut dan pakaiannya. "Maaf. Saya pamit dulu, Hiyama-sensei. Berjuanglah di hari pertama mengajar ini." Ia tersenyum menyemangati Kiyoteru, lalu berjalan ke kelasnya.

Kiyoteru masih berdiam diri di tempat, terpesona memandangi Prima.

"Prima-sensei cantik, ya." gumamnya pelan.

Kiyoteru kemudian berdehem, berdiri tegak, merapikan dasi dan membetulkan posisi kacamatanya, dan memasang senyum ala guru idealnya.

"Baiklah! Aku akan berjuang hari ini!" Ia tersenyum kepada dirinya sendirinya.

Tangannya meraih gagang pintu geser yang ada di hadapannya, lalu ia melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam kelas seraya menggeser pintu tersebut.

Apa yang terjadi berikutnya sangat tidak ia duga.

Tepat setelah mendengar bunyi _byursh!_, ia merasa tubuhnya tersiram sesuatu, lalu sebuah benda yang seperti plastik mengenai dan menutupi kepalanya.

Ia bisa mendengar suara tawa yang keras dari para muridnya.

Dan ia baru saja mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi; Kiyoteru baru saja dijebak oleh murid-muridnya sendiri ― dengan jebakan kuno ember berisi air yang diletakkan di atas pintu yang akan jatuh saat pintu dibuka.

Ia masih bisa mendengar suara tawa para muridnya.

Kiyoteru tersenyum pasrah. Seharusnya, ia sudah bisa menduga hal ini akan terjadi di kelas berisi anak-anak bermasalah.

.

.

.

Sekembalinya dari toilet dan setelah memastikan tidak ada jebakan lain yang dipasang di pintu, Kiyoteru masuk ke dalam _Special Class_ dan berjalan ke depan kelas. Sekarang, Kiyoteru hanya mengenakan kaus putih dan celana olahraga cadangan milik guru olahraga bertubuh besar yang tadi ditemuinya.

Pria muda itu meletakkan buku-buku dan _file_ yang diberikan Prima tadi (yang untungnya tidak basah) di atas meja sambil menghela nafas. Ia baru saja mau membuka mulut untuk memperkenalkan diri.

"Oh! Itu Kawaii-sensei!"

Kiyoteru berfirasat buruk saat mendengar suara laki-laki itu.

"Kawaii-sensei? Dia kan guru yang kita temui tadi, Len!"

Nama Len dan suara perempuan itu. Firasat Kiyoteru semakin buruk.

"Hahaha, aku tahu, kok, Rin! Wajahnya manis, jadi kupanggil begitu!"

Rin… Oh.

Kiyoteru memberanikan diri melihat siapa saja penghuni _Special Class_ ini.

"Huh. Manis apanya? Dia menyebalkan dan payah. Denah sekolah sekolah saja tidak tahu. Tidak becus."

"Oh? Kenapa? Miku-hime cemburu?"

"Oi, Shion! Pacarmu cemburu, tuh!"

"…"

"Tapi guru baru ini sepertinya memang payah, ya. Masa bisa kena jebakan kuno seperti itu, _de gozaru ka_?"

"Heh. Orang yang dua minggu lalu termakan jebakan yang sama tidak pantas berbicara seperti itu."

"Kazeno! Kau ngajak berantem, ya!?"

"Berisik, Kamui."

"Aaaaah! Dia kelinci percobaan baruku yang tadi kabuuur!"

"L-Lily! D-dia―Teru-tan! Teru-tan akan mengajar kita! Kyaaa!"

"Mizki, kecilkan volume suaramu kalau tidak mau rahasiamu ketahuan."

Wajah Kiyoteru memucat.

Si kembar, si tuan putri angkuh, si kepala sekolah palsu, si biru sombong, si _samurai _nyasar, si Frankestein gila, si rambut _pink_ aneh dan temannya… Semua murid aneh yang Kiyoteru temui tadi ada di sini ― ada di _Special Class_ ini.

Kiyoteru merasa lemas seketika.

Entah ia bisa bertahan atau tidak.

"Hei! Kalian semua diam, dong!" seru sebuah suara perempuan. Suara yang sepertinya pernah Kiyoteru dengar, entah di mana. "Kalau kalian berisik terus, Kiyo-kun jadi tidak bisa mulai mengajar, kan!"

'Kiyo-kun'?

Kiyoteru menoleh ke arah si pemilik suara.

Seorang gadis bertubuh mungil, berkulit putih seperti salju, berambut hitam panjang dikuncir dua rendah… dan kotak-kotak berwarna merah…

Kedua mata Kiyoteru terbelalak lebar.

Siswi itu melambaikan tangannya dengan riang sambil tersenyum lebar kepada pria itu. "Kiyo-kuuuun! Kita bertemu lagi! Aku senang, Kiyo-kun mengajar di sini! Mohon bantuannya, ya~!"

Kaai… Yuki…

"EEEEEEEEEH!? KAU MURID SMA!?" Kiyoteru berteriak kaget, membuat seluruh penghuni kelas diam seketika.

Seisi kelas menatap Kiyoteru dengan heran.

Yuki bengong di tempat.

Kiyoteru menundukkan wajahnya yang memerah karena malu.

Yuki memecahkan keheningan. "Ehehe, iya, aku murid SMA!" ujarnya dengan riang. "Kiyo-kun tidak usah khawatir! Banyak yang suka mengira aku masih SMP karena tubuhku yang kecil, kok!"

Kiyoteru benar-benar ingin pingsan saja, rasanya.

.

.

.

Setelah menenangkan diri dan setelah para murid bisa lebih diam sedikit, Kiyoteru memulai perkenalan. Ia menuliskan namanya di papan tulis dengan kapur putih. _Kanji k__ōri_ dan _yama _dan _katakana kiyoteru_ yang ditulis secara vertikal. Di sampingnya, tertulis _furigana Hiyama Kiyoteru_.

"Nama saya Hiyama Kiyoteru." Ia memperkenalkan diri. "Saya ditransfer dari Ayamaha High School untuk mengajar di Vocaluta School ini. Saya akan menggantikan guru matematika dan wali kelas kalian yang sebelumnya. Saya akan mengajar dan membimbing kalian sebisa saya." Ia membungkukkan tubuhnya. "Mohon bantuannya."

Hening.

Tidak ada yang merespon sama sekali.

Oh, kecuali Yuki yang bertepuk tangan sendiri.

Kiyoteru jadi merasa gugup dan takut.

Bagaimana kalau mereka sudah tidak menyukainya karena kesan pertama yang diberikannya tadi? Bagaimana kalau ia akan dijahili oleh murid-muridnya setiap hari? Bagaimana kalau ia dikeluarkan dari Vocaluta School karena Master ternyata juga tidak menyukainya? Bagaimana kalau―

"Sensei! Saya mau bertanya!" Seorang siswa mengangkat tangannya.

Len.

Oh, syukurlah. Setidaknya, ada yang peduli dengannya selain Yuki.

"Y-ya? S-silahkan."

Len menyeringai jahil. "Kenapa namamu bukan Hiyama Kawaii saja? Menurutku, kau manis sekali, lho, Sensei~" Suaranya terdengar menggoda. Ia juga sengaja menjilat bibir bawahnya agar terkesan seduktif.

Kiyoteru merinding.

"Hahaha! Len-kun menggoda guru lagi!" tawa seorang siswi berbando telinga kucing. "Dasar genit!"

"Hmph, memang, dasar genit."

"Kenapa, Miki-chan? Kau cemburu, ya? Mau kugoda juga, hmm?"

"Berisik, BaKagamine! Jangan panggil nama kecilku!"

"E-_etto_… Bukan saya yang memberi nama Kiyoteru untuk diri saya ini…" Kiyoteru menjawab pertanyaan Len tadi dengan suara pelan, entah didengar atau tidak. "Dan saya lebih memilih nama Kiyoteru daripada Kawaii itu…" Ia menambahkan.

"Sensei!" Kali ini, Rin yang mengangkat tangannya. "Sensei sudah punya pacar?"

Kalau sedang minum, Kiyoteru pasti sudah tersedak. Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Tidak sopan! Apa murid-murid di sini pernah diajarkan sopan-santun?

"B-belum." Tapi tetap saja, Kiyoteru menjawabnya.

"Ooooh! Hiyama ternyata masih _single_!" seru si kepala sekolah palsu, Rook, yang tampak girang, entah kenapa.

"Tentu saja dia masih _single_. Masih muda begitu." balas seorang siswi berambut hitam dikuncir dua dengan _highlight_ biru di poni kirinya sambil menguap.

"Lebih tepatnya, _single_ karena tidak becus." timpal si tuan putri angkuh yang dipanggil 'Miku-hime' tadi.

Kiyoteru mengernyitkan dahinya dengan kesal. Si Miku-hime itu sepertinya senang sekali membicarakan ketidak becusannya.

"Kalau masih _single_, jadi pacarku saja, Kawaii-sensei!"

"Tidaaaaak! Len-kyuuuun! Kalau dia menolakmu, aku mau jadi pacarmuuuuu!" jerit seorang siswi berambut perak panjang ― sangat panjang, membuatnya sekilas terlihat seperti hantu.

"Tolong panggil saya 'Hiyama-sensei'." Kiyoteru sengaja mengabaikan ucapan Len dan siswi itu. Ia mendehem. "Baiklah, semuanya, tolong diam! Sekarang, giliran kalian yang memperkenalkan diri! Sesuai absen!"

Hening lagi.

Tidak ada yang berbicara seorang pun.

Kiyoteru menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "_Ano_, kalian semua mendengar saya, kan? Tolong perkenalkan diri kalian sesuai absen."

"Dengar, sih, Sensei…" Seorang siswi berkuncir _twin-drills_ mengarahkan pandangannya ke siswi yang duduk di depannya. "Tapi…"

Yang lainnya ikut menoleh ke arah siswi berambut pirang dikuncir _side-tail_ yang sedang dan dari tadi sibuk dengan _handphone_-nya.

Kiyoteru cengo. _'Apa sekolah ini memperbolehkan murid-muridnya bermain _handphone _begitu saja di jam pelajaran?' _pikirnya. "_Ano_, kau yang sedang bermain _handphone_ di sana." panggilnya, tapi siswi itu masih sibuk di dunianya sendiri.

"Halo? Hei, kau mendengar saya?" Kiyoteru mencoba memanggilnya lagi, tapi masih saja tidak didengar. "_Ano saaaa_. Heeeei."

Seorang siswi berambut perak dikuncir satu yang duduk di sebelahnya menepuk pelan bahunya. "Neru. Neru."

Akhirnya, siswi itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari _handphone_-nya. "Apa?"

"Kau dipanggil Hiyama-sensei."

"Hiyama-sensei?" Neru yang belum pernah mendengar nama itu, tampak bingung. Ia lalu menoleh ke depan, dan menyahut pelan, "Oh, guru baru itu. Kenapa?"

Kiyoteru menghela nafas. "Kau nomor absen satu di kelas ini, kan? Tolong perkenalkan dirimu. Tolong sebutkan nama dan kelasmu ― maksud saya, kelas 1, 2, atau 3."

Neru memutar bola matanya, jari-jemarinya tetap sibuk mengetik di _handphone_ lipatnya. "Namaku Akita Neru, kelas 1."

"Terima kasih, Akita-san. Berikutnya."

Rook berdiri dari tempat duduknya, membusungkan dadanya dengan bangga. Dengan cengiran lebar di wajahnya, ia memperkenalkan diri. "Namaku Inukai Rook! Namaku keren, kan? Rook, lho! Rook! Seperti nama orang bule! Hahaha!"

Kiyoteru _sweatdropped_. _Hyper _sekali anak ini.

"Aku kelas 1! Tahun depan naik ke kelas 2! Tahun depannya lagi naik ke kelas 3!"

"Kalau naik." sahut seorang siswi berambut _flaming red _panjang.

Yang lainnya tertawa.

"Oi!" Rook menggeram kesal, lalu melanjutkan. "Aku suka anjing! Aku memelihara seekor anjing jantan di rumahku! Aku juga suka bermain _game_, membaca _manga_, jalan-jalan―"

"Terima kasih, Inukai-san." Kiyoteru sengaja menyelanya sebelum jadi lebih panjang. "Berikutnya."

"Eeeeeh!? Hiyama, aku belum selesaaai!"

"Rook, berisik. Aku mau tidur, nih."

Rook kembali duduk di kursinya dengan wajah memelas.

Yuki berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan memperkenalkan dirinya dengan senyum manis. "Namaku Kaai Yuki! Kiyo-kun sudah tahu namaku, kan?"

"I-iya…" Kiyoteru mengangguk pelan, malu. Jujur, ia masih merasa tidak enak saat mengira bahwa Yuki adalah murid SMP.

"Aku kelas 1, dan…" Ucapan Yuki terhenti tiba-tiba, membuat Kiyoteru dan yang lainnya heran.

"Ada apa, Yu―Kaai-san?" tanya Kiyoteru cemas, melihat gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya tiba-tiba.

"A-aku…" Yuki memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya, mendongakkan kembali kepalanya dan memberanikan diri menatap langsung mata Kiyoteru. "Aku… S-su…" Wajahnya merah, semerah celana da―err, semerah apel.

Kiyoteru semakin heran dan cemas. "K-Kaai-san? Ada apa? Kau sakit?"

Yuki menggeleng pelan. Kemudian, setelah menarik nafas dalam-dalam, dengan wajah merah padam, ia berseru, "A-a-a-aku―Kiyo-kun―AKU SUKA KIYO-KUN!"

… Eh?

"Kiyo-kun, jadilah pacarku!"

E-eeeeh!?

Apa ini!? Pernyataan cinta!?

"HAAAAAAAH!?"

**-つづく-**

**Pernyataan cinta dari seorang murid di hari pertamanya mengajar!?  
Akankah Kiyoteru menerimanya? Atau malah menolaknya?  
Lalu, kenapa wajah Kiyoteru terus merona merah selama berada di dekat Prima?  
****Saksikan hanya di― *dibekep***

**Maaf untuk yang mengira bahwa Yuki bahwa adalah murid SMP betulan D8  
Habis, kalau Kiyo nggak mengajar di kelas Yuki, nanti nggak seru, dong? XD *maksudnya apa***

**Untuk wujud (?) Prima di sini, saya memakai desain Taiwan _boxart_, yang di mana Prima dan beberapa Engloid lainnya jadi kece *ngek*  
Tapi umurnya jadi dewasa, lho, bukan 18 atau umur remaja lainnya seperti yang tertera di Taiwan _boxart_ yang asli. Tidak mungkin seorang remaja menjadi guru, kan? Yah, pengecualian untuk Rook yang menjadi kepala sekolah palsu, sih ww *digigit*  
Untuk Engloid lainnya yang akan muncul di _chapter_-_chapter_ depan, saya juga akan memakai desain Taiwan _boxart_ mereka.  
Kalau tidak tahu seperti apa desain Taiwan _boxart_ mereka, silahkan ggrks.**

**Siapakah siswa berambut pirang pendek yang memanggil Prima-sensei tadi? Kagamine Rinto? Suiga Sora? Silahkan tebak sendiri XD *heh***

**Ada yang bisa menebak, siapa saja para penghuni _Special Class_ yang muncul di _chapter_ ini?**

**Soal _chapter_ dua, kenapa rambut Yuki dan Rin jadi panjang adalah karena mereka telah menjadi murid SMA kelas 1, alias berumur 16 tahun dan karena mereka bertambah dewasa dan jadi lebih cocok dengan rambut panjang. Lagipula, saya sering melihat _fanart_ adult!Rin dengan rambut panjang.  
Lalu, karena Len juga berumur 16 tahun di _fanfic_ ini, mohon bayangkan Len yang kuncir satunya rendah dan bukan _shota_ lagi, tapi tetap berwajah manis *gimana*. Saya mengambil _image_ Len ini dari lagu _SPICE!_-nya. Menurut saya, Len lebih cocok jadi _playboy_, sih *dilindes _road roller_***

**Terakhir, bagi yang penasaran kenapa Master itu misterius, silahkan baca _omake_ di bawah ini 8D**

**~Seiryuu Sakurane**

**-おまけ-**

Prima yang baru saja masuk ke ruang kepala sekolah, menatap datar pria berambut coklat berantakan dan berjas laboratorium yang sedang tertawa puas sambil memandangi selembar foto itu.

"… Master, apa yang sedang kau lakukan, tertawa sendiri seperti karakter antagonis begitu." tanya wanita itu dengan wajah dan suara yang sama datarnya. Apa Master ini gila? Tertawa sendiri tanpa sebab dan alasan yang jelas begitu…

"_Ara_, Prima-kun." Master menoleh pada Prima, masih dengan senyum di wajahnya. "Tidak ada apa-apa, kok. Aku hanya sedang senang saja, akhirnya, Kiyoteru-kun masuk ke sini." Ia menjelaskan, lalu lanjut tertawa. "Aku tidak menyangka, ternyata Kiyoteru-kun gampang dijebak, ya~"

"Setidaknya, tolong ekspresikan kegembiraan Anda dengan cara yang lebih normal, Master. Jangan seperti karakter mencurigakan begitu." Prima _sweatdropped_. Capek juga menjadi wakil dari seorang kepala sekolah yang sinting seperti Master ini.

"Ehehe, maaf, maaf, kebiasaan~" Master menyengir.

Prima menghela nafas, lalu ujung matanya menangkap sesuatu. "Master, apa itu?" tanyanya, melihat sebuah buku _file_ besar bersampul biru tua yang terletak di atas meja begitu saja.

"Hm?" Master menoleh ke arah yang ditunjukkan Prima. "_Arara_, sepertinya, aku lupa memberikannya untuk Kiyoteru-kun~" ujarnya dengan santai, diikuti suara tawanya. Orang ini terlalu santai. "_Warui naa_~ _Warui_~"

Prima _sweatdropped_ lagi.

"_Naa_, Prima-kun, bisa tolong berikan ini pada Kiyoteru-kun? ― Hiyama Kiyoteru-kun, lebih tepatnya." sahut Master sembari memberikan buku file tadi ke wanita berambut hitam itu. "_File_ ini berisi biodata dan data-data penting lainnya dari para murid _Special Class_. Kiyoteru-kun pasti akan sangat membutuhkannya."

"A-ah, baiklah." Prima mengangguk, mengambil_ file_ tersebut dari tangan Master. "Hiyama Kiyoteru-san… Guru baru yang tadi baru saja keluar dari ruangan Anda itu?" tanyanya memastikan.

"Tepat sekali~!"

"Sambil menangis pasrah?"

"Iya~!"

"…" Prima diam, menatap datar Master sekali lagi. Entah apa yang Master lakukan sampai guru baru itu menangis.

"Jangan diam saja, Prima-kun. Cepat, cepat, sebelum Kiyoteru-kun masuk ke dalam _Special Class_!"

"_Yes_, _Sir_!"


	5. Chapter 5

"A-a-a-aku―Kiyo-kun―AKU SUKA KIYO-KUN!"

… Eh?

"Kiyo-kun, jadilah pacarku!"

E-eeeeh!?

Apa ini!? Pernyataan cinta!?

"HAAAAAAAH!?"

Satu kelas tercengang memandang Yuki. Bahkan, si biru sombong (yang kalau tidak salah, tadi dipanggil 'Shion') yang tidak berekspresi sampai tampak kaget, Neru sampai mengalihkan perhatiannya dari _handphone_ tercintanya, dan si kuncir dua yang pengantuk sampai terbangun.

Yuki masih berdiam diri di tempatnya, menundukkan kepalanya agar wajahnya yang amat sangat merah tidak terlihat.

Kiyoteru diam.

Apa yang barusan Yuki katakan tadi? 'Suka'? Yuki bilang suka padanya? Dia tidak salah dengar, kan?

Awalnya, Kiyoteru bingung mau menjawab apa. Apalagi, setelah itu, siswa-siswi lainnya terus diam memandang Yuki dan Kiyoteru, tidak ada yang berbicara seorangpun ― sekalipun berkomentar atau mencairkan suasana. Mereka semua masih terlalu kaget, sepertinya.

Siapa yang tidak kaget jika menyaksikan pernyataan cinta dari seorang murid kepada gurunya? Secara langsung, lagi.

Tapi segera saja, dengan wibawa seorang guru yang tenang, Kiyoteru menjawabnya, "Saya… Saya juga menyukai Kaai-san."

"B-benarkah, K-Kiyo-kun?" Kali ini, wajah Yuki merona merah karena senang. Sebuah senyum lebar terbentuk di bibirnya.

Tersenyum kecil, Kiyoteru mengangguk.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!?" Yang lainnya semakin kaget.

"Serius!? Diterima, lho! Diterima!" seru Rook kaget.

"Aaah, Yuki-chan, kau curang! Aku kan sudah menembak Kawaii-sensei duluan!" protes Len yang tidak rela gebetan barunya direbut. "Kawaii-sensei juga! Kenapa Yuki-chan diterima, tapi aku nggak!?"

"Len-kyun, aku mau menerimamu, kok~!"

Miku mendecih. "Yuki! Apa yang kau katakan tadi!? Kau sudah gila, ya!? Apa yang kau lihat dari guru tidak becus itu!?" tanyanya, menunjuk Kiyoteru.

_'Tolong jangan menunjukku sembarangan dan berhenti memanggilku 'guru tidak becus', Tuan putriiiii.'_ balas Kiyoteru dalam hatinya.

"Teru-tan hanya untuk Masteeeeer!" jerit Mizki (namun tidak ada yang mendengarnya ― kecuali Kiyoteru yang kemudian menatap ngeri siswi itu), menoleh pada Lily yang duduk di sampingnya. "Lily! Bagaimana ini!? Teru-tan… Teru-tan dan Yuki…! Kalau Teru-tan dengan Yuki, Master bagaimana!?" Gadis berkuncir dua itu menggoyangkan tubuh Lily berulang kali.

"M-Mizki, jangan samakan dunia nyata dengan dunia _anime_…" Lily melepaskan tangan Mizki yang sedang menangis darah dari kedua bahunya. Ia lalu menoleh pada seorang siswi berambut merah muda panjang yang duduk di belakangnya. "O-oi, Luka."

Siswi cantik bernama Luka itu menoleh sebentar pada Lily, lalu kembali sibuk dengan novel yang sedang dibacanya. "Bukan urusanku."

"Uwaaah! Hubungan antara guru dan murid! Ini menarik!" seru si bando telinga kucing dengan riang. "Ini bisa menjadi berita besar, nih!"

Si Frankestein gila menggebrak mejanya. "Aku nggak merestui hubungan ini! Aku nggak mau kelinci percobaanku yang baru diambil orang lain!"

_'A-aku bukan kelinci percobaanmu!_' protes Kiyoteru. Dalam hatinya lagi, tapi.

"Y-Yuki berani sekali, ya…"

"Hee, cinta pada pandangan pertama, ya."

"Berisik, ah. Aku jadi nggak bisa tidur, nih."

"Ini harus dirayakan! Dengan _furansu pan_!"

"Kalau perayaan, dengan nasi merah, dong."

"Baiklah! Kalau Yuki-dono saja bisa diterima guru, aku juga pasti bisa diterima, _de gozaru_! LUKA-SAMAAAAAAAAAA―"

_Duagh!_

"Berisik, BaKamui."

"Makan, tuh, Kamui. Heh."

Yuki tidak mendengar semua itu; ia masih terlalu tercengang dengan jawaban Kiyoteru tadi. Hatinya berbunga-bunga. "K-Kiyo-kun…"

Kiyoteru berdehem dengan suara yang cukup keras. "Semuanya! Tolong diam! Jangan ribut!"

"Kiyo-kuuuun, Yuki senaaaaang!"

"E-eh, i-iya." Kiyoteru mengangguk menanggapi Yuki. Apa maksudnya dia senang? Apa Yuki selalu mengekspresikan kegembiraannya dengan kata-kata?

―Eh, tunggu, ada yang aneh. Apa maksud Kiyoteru? Maksud kalimat di atas itu, lho. Sudah pasti Yuki senang karena pernyataan cintanya diterima Kiyoteru, kan?

Kiyoteru melanjutkan ucapannya saat kelas sudah sedikit lebih tenang. "Tentu saja saya menyukai Kaai-san."

Sebuah tanda tanya terbentuk. 'Tentu saja'?

"Kaai-san adalah murid saya, bukan? Tentu saja saya menyukai murid saya sendiri sebagai seorang guru. Yang lainnya juga begitu." lanjut Kiyoteru dengan senyum inosen polos bersih tak berdosa. Senyum yang saking polosnya sampai membuat orang ingin marah, tapi tidak bisa dan tidak tega.

Terdengar suara _gubrak!_ yang keras.

Kiyoteru memandang bingung murid-muridnya. Mereka kenapa?

Ekspresi wajah Yuki menjadi suram tiba-tiba. Ia kembali duduk di tempatnya.

Yang lainnya menatap datar Kiyoteru. Tatapan yang seolah-olah mengatakan "Sensei nggak peka amet, sih!", "Dasar nggak peka! Nggak becus, lagi!", "Sensei, kau manis, tapi ternyata nggak peka, ya.", "Teru-tan, meski aku men-_ship_-mu dengan Master, tapi ini keterlaluan, lho, nggak peka.", dan yang sebagainya.

_'L-lho? Aku salah ngomong, ya?'_ pikir Kiyoteru bingung, tapi kemudian, ia tertawa kecil. "A-ahaha, t-terima kasih atas perkenalan diri… d-dan… dan… dan…" Pria itu menundukkan kepalanya tiba-tiba. Wajahnya merah.

Bah. Kenapa dia jadi tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya? Kenapa rasanya salah? Kenapa ucapan Yuki tadi rasanya bukan seperti rasa suka murid kepada guru pada umumnya? Dan kenapa… Kenapa wajahnya jadi memerah begini?

Siswi perlente yang mengejek Rook tadi memperhatikan Kiyoteru. "Sensei?" panggilnya. "_Daijōbu_?"

"Ah, oi! Wajah Hiyama merah, lho!"

"Eh? Apa dia sakit?"

"Kawaii-sensei!"

"Hei, siapapun! Cepat panggil Lola-sensei ke sini!"

Mendengar itu, Yuki yang tadinya _down_ karena patah hati (bukan karena ditolak, tapi karena Kiyoteru yang tidak peka), langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya, menghampiri Kiyoteru. "Kiyo-kun! Kiyo-kun!" panggilnya dengan panik. "Kiyo-kun!"

Kiyoteru mendongakkan kepalanya, mendapati Yuki sedang menatapnya dengan khawatir.

Melihat Yuki, muncul rasa bersalah di hati Kiyoteru. Ia tidak tahu kenapa. Padahal, ia tidak melakukan kesalahan, kan?

"K-Kaai-san…" Kiyoteru menatap Yuki, tapi kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke kelasnya (ia jadi tidak berani menatapnya). Ia tersenyum meminta maaf. "M-maaf jika saya membuat semuanya khawatir. Saya baik-baik saja, kok."

"Tapi wajahmu merah, lho, Sensei!"

Kiyoteru memegang pipinya. Panas. "A-ah, i-ini bukan apa-apa. S-saya hanya sedikit kepanasan."

"Kepanasan saja sampai sebegitunya. Dasar tidak becus."

Kiyoteru tersenyum masam. Lalu, tanpa menoleh pada Yuki, ia berujar, "Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkan saya, Kaai-san. Kembalilah ke tempat dudukmu."

"T-tapi, Kiyo-kun―"

"Baiklah. Sekarang, tolong lanjut memperkenalkan diri kalian. Berikutnya, nomor absen empat!"

Yuki terdiam, menatap Kiyoteru sekali lagi, sebelum kembali ke tempat duduknya.

Setelah Yuki kembali duduk di tempatnya, Rin memperkenalkan dirinya. "Namaku Kagamine Rin. Aku kelas 1. Aku kakak kembar Len."

"Terima kasih, Kagamine-ane. Berikutnya."

"Aku Kagamine Len. Kelas 1 juga. Aku adik kembar Rin."

"Terima kasih, Kagami―"

"KAWAII-SENSEI! AKU JUGA MENYUKAIMUUUU!"

"Uwa―!?"

_Brugh!_

Kaget dengan pernyataan cinta Len yang tiba-tiba, Kiyoteru terpeleset dan terjatuh―

_Jedugh!_

―dan kepalanya terjedut tembok.

"A-aduduuuh…" Kiyoteru merintih kesakitan, mengelus kepalanya.

"Hahaha! Kerja bagus, Len!"

"Eeeeh? Tapi aku serius, lho!"

"Sensei jatuh, tuh!"

"Guru baru ini benar-benar tidak becus."

"LEN-KYUUUN! AKU JUGA MENYUKAIMUUUUU!"

"Sukone berisik, ah!"

"Huh! Kau diam saja, Akita! Bilang saja kau cemburu!"

"Apa―A-aku nggak cemburu, kok! A-a-aku nggak cemburu k-karena kau duduk di sebelah Kagamine-kun!"

"Kagamine, Tei dan Akita berantem lagi, tuh!"

"Sebodo amet! Cintaku saat ini hanya untuk Kawaii-sensei!"

"Ih, dasar homo."

"Bawel, ah, Rin! Kawaii-sensei kan manis!"

"HomoLen. Cocok juga, sih."

"Apa katamu, Namine!?"

"Apa? Aku hanya menyebut namamu, kok, HomoLen-kun."

"Kau…!"

"N-Namine-kun, Len-kun, t-tolong jangan bertengkar."

"Oke! Seribu Yen untuk Len!"

"Seratus Yen untuk Ricchan!"

"… Teto, kau pelit."

"Limaratus Yen! Len!"

"Duaribu Yen! Namine!"

"Oi, ini ruang kelas, bukan tempat berjudi."

"Yūma-kun, sini! Kau juga ikut!"

"Nggak mau."

Kiyoteru beranjak, menghela nafas, lalu ikut tertawa kecil melihat murid-muridnya. Kemudian, pandangan matanya tertuju pada Yuki yang duduk di belakang Len. Ia terus diam, duduk sendirian di tempatnya, tidak ikut berbaur dengan yang lainnya. Shion dan si rambut _pink_ yang sibuk dengan bukunya itu juga tidak ikut berbaur, sih, tapi yang paling Kiyoteru khawatirkan adalah Yuki.

Sekilas, Kiyoteru teringat perkataan Prima bahwa kebanyakan murid _Special Class_ tidak bisa saling mengakrabkan diri (meskipun yang Kiyoteru lihat di sini adalah kebalikannya). Apa Yuki termasuk salah satunya?

Tapi Kiyoteru pikir lagi, Yuki menjadi diam begitu pasti karena salahnya. Salah Kiyoteru.

_'Kaai-san…'_

Lagi-lagi, hatinya terasa sakit, tapi ia berusaha untuk tidak mempedulikannya. Ia harus tampil sebaik mungkin di hari pertamanya mengajar di sekolah elit ini!

"_Ano_, semuanya! Tolong diam! M-mari kita lanjutkan!" perintahnya, masih sambil mengelus-elus bagian belakang kepalanya yang sakit.

"Baik~!" Seorang siswi berambut _pink_-kemerahan berkuncir _twin-drills_ berdiri dari tempat duduknya dengan riang. "Namaku Kasane Teto! Aku kelas 1 di sini~!" ujarnya. Kiyoteru perhatikan, ikat pinggangnya yang jatuh di bagian belakang roknya terlihat seperti ekor. "Aku adik Tecchan~!"

_'Si-siapa itu Tecchan?'_ Kiyoteru _sweatdropped_. "T-terima kasih, Kasane-san. Berikutnya."

Setelah Teto duduk di tempatnya, Kazeno berdiri. Kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam kantung jaket putihnya. Ia bertubuh tinggi dan berambut _pink_ pendek (warna yang aneh untuk seorang laki-laki). Oh, dan wajahnya… Sepertinya, Kiyoteru pernah melihatnya, entah kapan dan di mana.

"Namaku Kazeno Yūma―"

"Nama panggilannya 'Roro' karena dia selalu mendapat nilai 66, _de gozaru_!" sela Kamui.

Yūma men-_death glare_ laki-laki berambut ungu panjang itu. "Diam kau, Kamui!"

Kamui menjulurkan lidahnya.

Yūma mendecih kesal dan melanjutkan, "Kelas 2."

Kiyoteru tertawa kecil. "A-ahaha, t-terima kasih, Kazeno-kun. Berikutnya."

Kemudian, Kamui, si _samurai_ (_wannabe_) berambut ungu panjang dikuncir satu itu berdiri. Tubuhnya lebih tinggi daripada Yūma. Kiyoteru jadi semakin tidak yakin kalau dia benar-benar murid SMA. "Nama saya Kamui Gakupo dari klan Kamui, klan _samurai_ yang sangat terkenal dari zaman Heian, _de gozaru_!"

_''Klan'?'_ Kiyoteru cengo.

"Saya murid kelas 3 di sini, _de gozaru_! Dengan ini, saya menyatakan bersedia berada di bawah bimbingan Hiyama Kiyoteru-sensei, _de gozaru_!" Kamui membungkukkan tubuhnya 90 derajat. "Mohon bimbingannya, _de gozaru_!"

"A-ah," Kiyoteru bingung mau merespon bagaimana. "Terima kasih, Kamui―"

"Berisik, gozaru-gozaru."

"Kazeno!" Sebuah urat menyilang muncul di dahi Gakupo.

"Setiap akhir kalimat, selalu saja ada 'gozaru-gozaru'. Berisik, tahu."

Gakupo yang semakin kesal, mengeluarkan sesuatu dari pinggangnya. Sebuah _katana_. _Katana_ betulan, lho.

Wajah Kiyoteru memucat melihatnya. Ia panik. Bagaimana kalau nanti Gakupo malah tidak sengaja melukai murid-murid lainnya? Ia harus bertindak cepat!

"KAZENOOOOOOO!"

Kiyoteru membuka mulutnya, hendak menghentikannya.

_Bugh!_

Sebuah buku tebal mengenai kepala Gakupo tiba-tiba, membuatnya jatuh pingsan.

Kiyoteru diam, kaget. _'B-buku dari mana itu!?'_

Seorang siswi berambut merah muda panjang berjalan menghampiri Gakupo dan kemudian berjongkok, mengambil kembali buku miliknya. "Hmph. Untung aku membawa buku ini." Ia mendengus pelan, lalu berdiri dan berjalan kembali ke tempat duduknya. "Lanjutkan saja, Sensei."

"B-b-baik." sahut Kiyoteru. Siswi cantik itu mengerikan… "B-berikutnya."

Dengan sopan dan anggun, layaknya seorang _geisha_, Mizki berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "Nama saya Kikuno Mizki. Saya adalah murid kelas 3." Gadis itu tersenyum kecil, lalu membungkukkan tubuhnya. "Mohon bimbingannya, Hiyama-sensei."

_'D-dia berbeda sekali dengan yang tadi__…'_ batin Kiyoteru ngeri, mengingat tadi Mizki heboh sendiri soal 'Teru-tan dan Master' itu. "Terima kasih, Kiku―Eh?" Guru baru itu mengedipkan kedua matanya. Ia menatap Mizki cukup lama, lalu ganti ke Yūma dengan cukup lama juga. Wajah Mizki dan wajah Yūma…

"A-ada apa, Sensei? Apa ada sesuatu di wajah saya?" tanya Mizki bingung, merasa tidak enak.

"Apa kau lihat-lihat?" tanya Yūma yang merasa risih.

"E-_etto_, t-tidak ada apa-apa… M-maaf…" jawabnya dengan suara pelan, takut dengan tatapan tajam dan sinis dari Yūma tadi. "S-saya hanya―Saya perhatikan, wajah Kazeno-san dan Kikuno-san lumayan mirip, ya." tambahnya.

Mizki dan Yūma tampak kaget.

"Apa kalian bersaudara?"

Yūma yang kaget, nyaris beranjak dari tempat duduknya. "Sauda―Jangan mengatakan hal aneh!"

"E-eh?"

Mizki tertawa kecil. "Sensei ada-ada saja. Saya dan Kazeno-kun bukan saudara. Wajah kami hanya kebetulan mirip, kok. Kami tidak mempunyai hubungan darah."

Sekilas, Yūma tampak menoleh ke arah Mizki dengan tatapan yang seolah ingin mengatakan sesuatu ― atau itu hanya perasaan Kiyoteru saja? "Benar. Kami bukan saudara." ucapnya sembari melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"S-_s__ō desu ka_…" Wajah Kiyoteru memerah, malu karena telah menduga sembarangan. "M-mohon maafkan saya…"

"Tidak apa-apa, kok, Sensei."

"Hmph."

"Ma-maaf." Kiyoteru membungkukkan tubuhnya. "B-berikutnya."

Berikutnya, tidak ada yang berdiri dari tempat duduknya sama sekali. Kiyoteru pikir tidak ada yang mendengarnya. Ia baru saja mau mengulangi ucapannya, ketika ia mendengar sebuah suara. Namun satu detik kemudian, suara itu menghilang.

"M-maaf, bisa tolong diulangi?"

Si biru sombong tetap di tempat duduknya, tidak berdiri sama sekali, menatap Kiyoteru dengan tatapan dingin dan menusuk yang seolah-olah mengatakan "Ck, merepotkan.". Ia lalu mengulangi perkenalan dirinya dengan dua kalimat yang terdiri empat kata.

"Shion Kaito. Kelas 3."

Satu detik.

Kiyoteru cengo.

Sudah? Itu saja?

"_Ano sa_, Shion-san? I-itu saja?"

"Hn." Kaito membuang mukanya dari hadapan guru baru itu.

Kiyoteru memijat keningnya. Anak itu terlalu irit kata. "Terima kasih, Shion-san. Berikutnya."

Siswi yang sekilas tampak seperti hantu dan yang dari tadi meneriakkan nama "Len-kyun" itu berdiri. "Namaku Sukone Tei, kelas 2~!" Ia memperkenalkan dirinya dengan riang. Sangat riang dan manis.

"Terima ka―"

Siswi itu kemudian menatap Kiyoteru dengan tajam. Aura riang di sekelilingnya berubah menjadi aura membunuh yang mengerikan. "Meski kau guru baru di sini, aku tak akan memaafkanmu kalau kau macam-macam dengan Len-kyun-ku, Hiyama." ancamnya. D-dan apa itu yang ada di tangannya? Pisau?

Len bergidik ngeri.

Kiyoteru juga bergidik ngeri, tapi juga sedikit merasa kesal (yang ada kan Len yang macam-macam dengannya, bukan dia yang macam-macam dengan Len!). Wajahnya kembali pucat. Dengan senyum yang dipaksakan, ia berujar, "T-t-t-t-te-terima k-ka-ka-kasih, S-Sukone-sa-n…"

Tei tersenyum manis lagi, lalu kembali duduk di tempatnya. "_Kochira koso_, Hiyama-Sensei~!"

Pria berkacamata itu menelan ludahnya. "B-b-b-berikut-nya…"

Si Frankestein gila, masih dengan jas laboratoriumnya, namun kali ini dengan sepasang kacamata berbingkai merah bertengger di hidungnya, berdiri. "Namaku Nakajima Gumi, calon ilmuwan terkenal nomor satu di dunia!" Ia memperkenalkan dirinya dengan bangga. "Aku kelas 1! Dan kalau Moruteru-kun punya masalah percintaan," Batuk. "seperti dengan Yuki tadi," Batuk lagi. "konsultasikan saja denganku! Aku juga terkenal sebagai _matchmaker_ nomor satu di sekolah ini, lho!" Ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya sambil mengacungkan ibu jarinya.

Jujur, Kiyoteru merasa tersinggung saat Gumi menyebut soal masalah percintaan itu.

―Tunggu, tadi Gumi memanggilnya apa? 'Moruteru-kun'?

"_Ano_, Nakajima-san," panggil Kiyoteru. "Nama saya bukan Moruteru…"

"Aku tahu, kok! 'Moruteru-kun' itu nama panggilan barumu dariku! 'Moru' dari '_morumotto_**(1)**' dan 'teru' dari 'Kiyoteru'!"

"Hahaha! Marmut!" Si bando telinga kucing tertawa.

"Kok, marmut, sih?" Len menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kawaii-sensei kan lebih cocok dengan kucing! Lebih manis!"

(Samar-samar, Kiyoteru mendengar suara "Lily! Coba bayangkan Teru-tan dengan _nekomimi_! Kyaaa! _Uke_ bangeeet!")

"Menurutku, dia lebih cocok dengan kelinci, malah." kata Rin.

"Hamster!" seru Teto.

"Tikus." Miku menambahkan. "Tikus yang tidak becus."

Lima buah panah mental seakan menusuk hati guru baru itu. Ia ingin menangis saja, rasanya.

"T-terima kasih… Nakajima-san… Berikutnya."

Kalau diperhatikan baik-baik, tampak setitik air mata di ujung mata pria itu, lho.

Siswi perlente yang duduk di paling depan berdiri. Sebuah topi kecil bergaya era Victoria bertengger di atas rambut _flaming red_-nya yang panjang. Sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya, dengan suaranya yang manis dan kalem, ia berujar, "Namaku Namine Ritsu―"

"Ri-tsu-o!" seru Rook, menyengir jahil.

Ritsu tidak mengacuhkan laki-laki pecinta anjing itu, tapi sekilas, Kiyoteru melihat Ritsu men-_death glare_ Rook. "Kelas 1. Mohon bimbingannya, Sensei."

Kiyoteru tersenyum kecil, merasa lega karena (sepertinya) ada juga yang normal di sini. "Terima kasih, Namine-san." Mungkin, Namine Ritsu ini keponakan yang Prima maksud tadi? Tapi Kiyoteru agak bingung dengan maksud Rook tadi, sih. 'Ritsuo'? "Berikutnya."

Siswi berbando telinga kucing yang menertawakan Kiyoteru berdiri. Rambutnya _pink_ panjang dikuncir satu ke belakang. "Namaku Nekomura Iroha! Kelas 1!"

"Terima kasih, Nekomura-san. Berikutnya."

Giliran si tuan putri sombong. Ia menggeser kursinya ke belakang, berdiri, mengibas rambut panjangnya, berkacak pinggang, dan mendengus. "Hatsune Miku. Kelas 1." Ia mendengus lagi, "Bimbing aku dengan becus, ya, Guru tidak becus." kemudian duduk.

Kiyoteru tersenyum masam lagi. "T-terima kasih, Hatsune-sa―"

"'Hatsune-hime'."

… Siswi itu bahkan menyuruhnya memanggilnya dengan embel-embel '-hime'. Sok tuan putri sekali dia.

"Ha-Hatsune-hime…" Tetap saja Kiyoteru menurutinya. "Berikutnya."

Seorang siswi berambut oranye panjang yang duduk di sebelah Iroha berdiri. Ada sebagian rambutnya yang mencuat ke atas di puncak kepalanya. "Namaku Furukawa Miki. Kelas 1." Sebelum Kiyoteru sempat merespon, siswi itu menambahkan sambil menatap sinis Kiyoteru, "Dan jangan sok akrab denganku, apalagi memanggil nama kecilku. Aku nggak suka laki-laki."

Kiyoteru diam. "… B-baik. T-terima kasih." sahutnya pelan. "Berikutnya."

Lily, yang Kiyoteru ketahui sebagai sahabat baik Mizki, berdiri. "Namaku Masuda Lily. Kelas 2."

"Terima kasih, Masuda-san." Kiyoteru tersenyum kecil lagi. Masuda Lily juga sepertinya normal. "Berikutnya."

Siswi cantik yang tadi melempari Gakupo dengan buku menghela nafas. Tanpa berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan dengan matanya yang masih sibuk dengan novelnya, ia memperkenalkan diri. "Megurine Luka. Kelas 2."

Entah kenapa, siswi itu mengingatkan Kiyoteru pada Shion Kaito… Entah kenapa juga, Kiyoteru merasa pernah mendengar nama 'Megurine Luka' sebelumnya…

"Terima kasih, Megurine-san. Berikutnya."

Hening.

Tidak ada suara sedikit pun. Tidak ada yang berdiri seorangpun.

"_Etto_, berikutnya." Kiyoteru mengulangi ucapannya.

Masih hening.

Kiyoteru menghela nafas. "Beri―"

"Zzz…"

"―_Are_?" Kiyoteru mengernyitkan dahinya. Suara yang tadi itu… Suara mengorok?

"Zzz… Zzz…"

Para murid (kecuali Neru yang masih saja sibuk dengan _handphone_-nya dan Luka yang sibuk dengan bukunya) menoleh ke seorang siswi yang duduk di sebelah Rook. Kiyoteru mengikuti arah mata mereka.

Seorang siswi berambut hitam berkuncir dua dengan _highlight_ biru di poni kirinya sedang tidur di atas mejanya. Lebih tepatnya, sedang tidur di atas mejanya sambil memeluk sebuah bantal berwarna biru muda.

―Bantal!? Memangnya boleh bawa bantal ke sekolah!?

"Zzz…"

Kiyoteru cengo. Lagi.

Siswi itu tidur dengan sangat pulas. Sampai mengorok dan ileran, lagi.

"Ruko-chan, _naa_, Ruko-chan~" Rook menggoyangkan tubuh siswi itu.

"Zzz…" Siswi itu masih saja berada di alam mimpinya.

Rook mendengus, berdiri dari kursinya, lalu berjalan ke sebelah Ruko. Ia agak membungkukkan tubuhnya dan kemudian mendekatkan mulutnya dengan telinga Ruko. "Ru-ko-cha-n~" panggilnya yang kemudian meniup telinga siswi itu. "_O_-_ki_-_te_~ Fuh!"

"HYAAAAAAAAAAA!" Ruko terbangun dan berdiri dari kursinya dan berteriak tiba-tiba, mengagetkan seisi kelas dan mengakibatkan Rook jatuh terjungkel ke belakang. "S-SU-SUDAH-BANGUN! AKU BANGUN! SELAMAT PAGIIII!" teriaknya dengan panik sembari menghapus bekas iler di ujung bibirnya.

Satu kelas _sweatdropped_, termasuk Kiyoteru.

(Kiyoteru perhatikan, tubuh siswi itu tinggi sekali. Sangat tinggi. Lebih tinggi daripada Gakupo dan Yūma. 2 meter?)

"S-selamat pagi." Kiyoteru balas menyapanya. "T-tolong perkenalkan dirimu."

"Ah, oh, baiklah." Siswi itu menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, berdehem sebentar, lalu memperkenalkan diri. "Err, namaku Yokune Ruko. Aku kelas 2. Lalu… Eeeeh… Sudah, kan?"

Kiyoteru mengangguk pelan. "Terima kasih, Yokune-san."

Ruko duduk dan kembali melanjutkan tidurnya.

"Berikutnya. Ah, nomor absen terakhir, ya?"

"I-iya…" Siswi berambut perak panjang dikuncir satu dengan pita besar berdiri. Wajahnya merah, entah kenapa (apa karena dia pemalu?). "Na-namaku Y-Yowane… Yowane Haku. Aku murid kelas 2…" Ia membungkukkan tubuhnya. "M-mohon bimbingannya, Sensei…"

"Baiklah. Terima kasih, Yowane-san."

Haku mengangguk pelan, lalu duduk kembali di tempatnya.

Kiyoteru membetulkan posisi kacamatanya. "Jadi… Jumlah murid di kelas ini ada duapuluh orang, ya."

"Iya, tapi seharusnya, ada duapuluh satu orang, lho, Sensei." sahut Mizki.

"Eh? Apa ada yang tidak masuk hari ini?"

"Bukan tidak masuk, tapi telat." Lily menghela nafas. "Sudah biasa."

"S-sudah bia―"

_BRAK!_

"―sa!?" Kiyoteru terlonjak kaget saat pintu kelas dibuka (dibanting) tiba-tiba.

"Ooooi! 'Met pagi, semuanyaaaaa!"

Perlahan, Kiyoteru menolehkan kepalanya ke arah suara itu.

"Kenapa? Kok diam?"

Berdiri seorang gadis berambut coklat pendek dengan tas sekolah di bahu dan sebuah _bat baseball_ di tangan kanannya. Dua kancing teratas seragamnya dibuka, menampakkan kaus merah yang dipakainya di bawahnya. Lengan seragamnya digulung sampai siku. _Wristband_ hitam di kedua pergelangan tangan, rok panjang tiga perempat, kaus kaki hitam, dan sepatu sekolah putih bersol merah. Baju seragam dan roknya tampak kotor. Terdapat beberapa bekas luka di wajah dan lengan bawahnya.

Gaya preman sekolahan banget.

Dan _bat baseball_-nya itu… Darah…?

"Oh?" Siswi itu, yang sepertinya baru menyadari arah tatapan seisi kelas, mengangkat _bat baseball_-nya dan berkata dengan suara riang, "Tadi aku habis meladeni beberapa bocah dari sekolah lain! Ini darah mereka, bukan darahku, jadi tenang saja! Tidak usah khawatir! Hahaha!" Ia tertawa riang.

Dibilang tidak usah khawatir pun, Kiyoteru tetap saja ia khawatir, tapi dengan nasib orang-orang yang dihajar Meiko itu…

"Meiko-sama, selamat pagi!" Len, si _playboy_, menyapa siswi itu.

"Oh! Pagi, Kagamine-kun!" Meiko membalas sapaan Len dengan cengiran lebar di wajahnya.

"Senpai, di depan, sudah ada guru, lho." kata Rin.

"Huh?" Meiko menoleh ke arah Kiyoteru (dan pria itu bergidik ngeri saat mata mereka bertemu). "Orang ini guru? Masih muda banget."

"Hehe, dia manis, kan, Meiko-sama?" Len menyengir. "Namanya Hiyama Kawaii, lho!"

"'Hiyama Kawaii'?"

"Ah, bukan―"

"Namamu menarik, ya! Cocok untukmu!" Meiko tertawa, menepuk-nepuk kepala wali kelas barunya itu. "Namaku Sakine Meiko! Aku murid kelas 3 di sini! Bimbing aku sebaik mungkin, ya, Kawaii! Hahaha!" Seraya mengucapkan itu, Meiko berjalan menuju tempat duduknya yang berada di sebelah Luka dan belakang Mizki. Setelah duduk, ia berujar lagi, "Oi, Kawaii! Lanjutkan saja pelajarannya! Maaf kalau tadi aku mengganggu! Hehehe!"

Perkenalan para murid. _Check_.

Kiyoteru menghela nafas.

Ia baru saja bertemu dengan murid-muridnya dan bahkan belum memulai pelajaran, tapi keadaan sudah runyam begini.

Haaah. _Special Class_ ini benar-benar berisi dengan anak-anak bermasalah. Semoga dia bisa bertahan di sini.

Berjuanglah, Kiyoteru-sensei!

**-つづく-**

**_Chapter_ ini lumayan panjang, ya~  
Dengan keributan dan perkenalan para murid doang, tapi orz**

**_Special Class_, kelas khusus untuk anak-anak bermasalah. Tidak hanya murid-muridnya yang bermasalah, tapi juga wali kelasnya: Hiyama Kiyoteru, pria yang sangat tidak peka terhadap wanita, ohoho *dilemparin kapur***

**Bagaimana kelanjutan hubungan Kiyoteru dan Yuki? Apakah mereka akan baik-baik saja?  
_Author_ tidak tahu~ *dibuang*  
**

**Nomor absen di _Special Class_, sesuai abjad Jepang:**  
**1. Akita Neru**  
**2. Inukai Rook**  
**3. Kaai Yuki**  
**4. Kagamine Rin**  
**5. Kagamine Len**  
**6. Kasane Teto**  
**7. Kazeno Yūma**  
**8. Kamui Gakupo**  
**9. Kikuno Mizki**  
**10. Sakine Meiko**  
**11. Shion Kaito**  
**12. Sukone Tei**  
**13. Nakajima Gumi**  
**14. Namine Ritsu**  
**15. Nekomura Iroha**  
**16. Hatsune Miku**  
**17. Furukawa Miki**  
**18. Masuda Lily**  
**19. Megurine Luka**  
**20. Yokune Ruko**  
**21. Yowane Haku**

**Ada yang merasa bahwa saya melupakan seseorang? Karena orang yang saya lupakan itulah yang akan menjadi penghuni baru _Special Class_ di _chapter_ depan 8D**  
**_Hints_: Vocaloid2 XD, BUKAN Engloid, Talkloid, UTAUloid, Voyakiloid, Gender Benders, Pitchloid, Fanmade Vocaloid, maupun apapun-poid dan apapun-loid (?).  
**

**Lalu, adakah yang bisa menebak siapa keponakan Prima yang sebenarnya? Ritsu? Atau Lily? Atau yang lain?**  
**Petunjuknya ada di _chapter_ 2 dan 4, lho. Gampang banget, kan? =w=  
**

**~Seiryuu Sakurane**

* * *

**Keterangan**

**(1): _Morumotto_. Bahasa Jepangnya 'marmut' yang notabene adalah kelinci percobaan.**


	6. Chapter 6

_Riiiiing!_

"ISTIRAHAAAAT!"

"ASYIIIIIK!"

Belum sempat Kiyoteru berkedip, para penghuni _Special Class_ sudah melesat keluar kelas, meninggalkan Kiyoteru berdiri sendirian di kelas.

_'M-mereka cepat sekali…'_ Kiyoteru _sweatdropped_ melihat kelas yang sekarang sudah kosong. ―Oh, tidak sepenuhnya kosong karena masih ada Yuki yang sedang duduk diam di kursinya sambil menundukkan kepalanya dengan lesu.

"Ka―" Kiyoteru berniat menghampiri Yuki untuk meminta maaf padanya (meskipun ia sendiri masih tidak tahu apa salahnya), namun suaranya seakan tertahan di tenggorokannya. Untuk memanggil nama siswi itu saja, rasanya, susah sekali.

Yuki berdiri tiba-tiba, agak membuat Kiyoteru kaget. Kemudian, tanpa menoleh dan berujar sepatah kata pun kepada Kiyoteru, Yuki berjalan keluar kelas (menyusul Miki dan Iroha yang sudah berada di luar. "Yukiiiii! Ayoooo!") dengan lesu.

Aaah, Kiyoteru benar-benar merasa bersalah.

Kiyoteru menghela nafas, lalu merapikan buku-bukunya (tidak lupa _file_ yang diberikan Prima) dan berjalan keluar kelas setelah menutup kembali pintunya, menuju menuju ruang guru. Selain dengan murid-muridnya, ia juga harus berkenalan dengan para guru, kan?

Dari jendela yang besar ini, Kiyoteru bisa melihat para murid yang bercanda ria dengan riang, siswi-siswi yang menongkrong di dekat kolam ikan koi, murid-murid SMP yang iseng memanjat pohon sakura, dan kelompok murid lainnya yang sedang memakan bekal mereka masing-masing.

Ia menghela nafas, tersenyum kecil. Ia jadi merindukan teman-teman lamanya.

Dari jendela ini juga, Kiyoteru bisa melihat Meiko yang sedang mengejar seorang siswa berambut dan bersyal merah (Kaito versi merah?) dengan kecepatan penuh dan _bat baseball_ kebanggaan siswi itu di tangannya. Dan entah ini hanya perasaan Kiyoteru atau bukan, tapi ia sempat melihat adanya sesosok _oni_ yang menyeramkan di belakang gadis berandal itu.

Dari sini, juga tampak sesuatu yang terus berdampingan dengan mesra yang berwarna biru dan _teal_. Apa itu Kaito dan Miku? Apa mereka berpacaran? Laki-laki super cuek tanpa ekspresi dan perempuan angkuh bergaya ala tuan putri?

_'K-kombinasi yang tak terbayangkan…'_

Meski sudah disediakan tempat-tempat untuk bersantai, tetap saja ada murid yang berkeliaran di koridor, seperti Rin yang berlari dari amukan Neru sambil tertawa, entah kenapa (oh, apa itu _handphone_ Neru yang Kiyoteru lihat ada di tangan Rin?). Tidak jauh dari situ, ada Len yang juga sedang berlari (tapi ekspresi wajahnya tampak ketakutan) dari kejaran Tei yang membawa pisau di tangannya. Sebenarnya, Kiyoteru mau menghentikan Tei karena kasihan dengan Len, tapi karena ia masih trauma dengan kejadian tadi pagi, jadi ia batalkan niat itu.

Kiyoteru juga melihat Ritsu yang sedang bersembunyi di balik tembok, mengamati (atau lebih tepatnya, menguntit) seorang siswa berambut biru agak panjang dengan aura yang seakan mengatakan "Taya-kun _suki da_. Taya-kun _suki da_. Taya-kun _suki da_." dengan wajah yang menyeramkan. Dan di sini, Kiyoteru mulai berpikir kalau Ritsu ternyata juga bermasalah (tapi apa hubungannya dengan kata 'Ritsuo' yang dikatakan Rook tadi?). Kiyoteru juga jadi merasa kasihan dengan siswa malang berambut biru itu.

Setelah melewati koridor, Kiyoteru menaiki tangga. Seingatnya, ruang guru berada di lantai 6, sama seperti ruang kepala sekolah.

Baru satu anak tangga ia naiki, ia sudah merasakan hawa keberadaan Mizki yang membuntutinya lagi. Kalau boleh jujur, menurut Kiyoteru, Mizki lebih menyeramkan daripada Tei. Dibuntuti oleh murid sendiri di hari pertama mengajar… Rasanya mengerikan. Apakah ini rasanya jadi artis yang sering muncul di berita dengan kasus penguntitan?

"Mizki, sedang apa kau di sana?" Terdengar suara Luka.

"Huwaaa!? L-Luka! J-jangan keras-keras, nanti ketahuan!"

"Hah?"

_'Sudah ketahuan dari tadi, tahu.'_ balas Kiyoteru dalam hatinya, pusing. Ia menghela nafas lagi, lalu lanjut menaiki tangga. _'Semoga aku bisa bertahan sampai jam pulang sekolah nanti…'_

.

.

.

Sesampainya di depan pintu ruang guru, Kiyoteru membetulkan dasinya, lalu mengetuk pintunya dengan cincin yang sama seperti yang ada di pintu ruang kepala sekolah.

Seraya membuka pintunya, pria berkacamata itu menyapa para guru yang ada di dalam dengan sebuah senyum lebar. "Permisi! Selamat si―" Namun, begitu melihat isi ruang guru tersebut, ucapannya terhenti dan senyumnya menghilang.

Beberapa orang guru menoleh pada Kiyoteru yang cengo di tempat.

Bagaimana tidak cengo? Ruang guru ini tidak bisa disebut sebagai ruang guru lagi saking mewahnya! Ruang guru ini lebih terlihat seperti sebuah vila kecil!

Tembok ruangan ini dilapisi _wallpaper_ berwarna kuning cerah dengan pajangan beberapa lukisan antik yang mempercantiknya. Lantainya terbuat dari _cherry wood_ berkualitas tinggi. Di tengah ruangan, terdapat sebuah karpet bundar besar bercorak indah. Di atasnya, ada sebuah meja kaca besar yang dikelilingi oleh dua buah sofa besar dan dua buah sofa kecil berwarna putih gading.

Di salah satu sisi ruangan, terdapat sebuah televisi _LCD_ berukuran besar, lengkap dengan _DVD playe_r dan _blu-ray_.

Di salah satu sudut ruangan, ada sebuah dapur mini dan sebuah lemari es.

Di sudut ruangan yang lain, terdapat deretan beberapa buah meja yang terbuat dari kayu jati. Beberapa buah kursi beroda berwarna biru tua mengelilingi sisi meja-meja kayu jati itu. Tiap meja dipisahkan oleh sebuah pembatas. Di atas tiap meja terdapat masing-masing sebuah komputer, sebuah lampu belajar, dan sebuah rak kecil serbaguna. Mungkin itu adalah meja guru?

Kiyoteru juga melihat ada sebuah pintu di dalam ruangan itu. Di papannya, tertulis _Toilet_.

_'I-ini, sih, nggak kelihatan seperti ruang guru lagi! Terlalu mewah!'_ Kiyoteru berteriak dalam hati, sudah seperti seorang _tsukkomi _yang_ pro_. _'T-tapi ini benar-Ini benar-benar ruang guru, kan!? Aku tidak salah masuk, kan!?'_

"Oh! Kiyoteru-kun!" sapa Master dengan senyum cerahnya. "Selamat datang! Aku sudah menduga kau pasti akan ke sini!"

"M-Master…" Wajah Kiyoteru menggelap saat melihat Master, mengingat tadi ia dijebak oleh pria sinting itu. "Ha-halo…"

"_Oya_? Apa yang terjadi denganmu, Kiyoteru-kun?"

Awalnya, Kiyoteru tidak mengerti apa maksud Master. Tapi kemudian, ia melihat kaus putih dan celana olahraga yang sedang dipakainya, dan mengerti maksud pria itu. "E-_etto_… S-saya disiram―_Etto_, m-maksud saya, saya mendapat… kejutan… dari para murid _Special Class_…"

"Hoo." respon Master, mengelus-elus dagunya dan mengamati Kiyoteru dari atas sampai bawah. Kemudian, seakan jawaban Kiyoteru tadi hanyalah angin lalu, ia tertawa riang. "_Ara_, jangan terus berdiam diri di sini, Kiyoteru-kun! Masuk saja! Masuk saja! Tidak usah malu-malu!" Master merangkul bahu pria yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya itu dan kemudian menuntunnya (menyeretnya) ke mejanya."Kau tahu, Kiyoteru-kun, para guru di sini tampak senang dan tertarik denganmu saat aku bercerita tentangmu pada mereka, lho! Mereka semua bilang, mereka sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu denganmu! Apalagi, saat aku bilang bahwa kau manis! Para guru perempuan langsung heboh, lho! Hahaha! Oh, ya, di sini ada Leon-kun, Lola-kun, Miriam-kun, lalu_…_ Ah, nanti kau lihat saja sendiri! Berkenalanlah dan jadilah teman baik dengan mereka semua, oke? Oh, ya, apa kau sudah bertemu dengan Prima-kun? Lalu, bagaimana murid-murid _Special Class_? Apa kau menyukainya?" Master berbicara tanpa henti dengan riangnya, masih sambil terus menyeret guru baru itu.

Kiyoteru cuma diam mendengarkan celotehan Master yang terlalu cepat. Sebenarnya, ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi melihat Master yang terus berbicara tanpa henti seperti ini…

"Nah, ini mejamu!" Master mendudukkan Kiyoteru di atas sebuah kursi beroda. Ia menepuk-nepuk pundak Kiyoteru yang masih diam dan berkata, "Baik-baik dengan yang lainnya, ya! Aku mau kembali ke ruanganku~!" Seraya mengucapkan itu, pria berambut coklat berantakan itu melenggang pergi.

Kiyoteru masih diam. Ia mulai merasa aneh dan ngeri. Seingatnya, saat ia berada di ruang kepala sekolah, Master adalah orang yang santai dan misterius, bukan orang yang ceria dan banyak bicara seperti ini.

_'T-tidak mungkin Master mempunyai saudara kembar… kan…?'_ pikir Kiyoteru ngeri.

"Kau kaget?"

Kiyoteru mendongakkan kepalanya.

Seorang pria berambut pirang sebahu sedang tersenyum kepadanya.

"Begitulah Master. Misterius dan berubah-ubah. Aku sendiri juga kadang merasa ngeri dengannya."

"E-eeh…"

Melihat wajah antara-bingung-dan-kaget Kiyoteru, pria itu terkekeh geli. "Sebelumnya, maaf kalau aku tidak menggunakan bahasa yang formal. Namaku Leon. Leon Alexandrite." Ia berujar dengan logat Inggris yang tidak terlalu kental seraya mengulurkan tangannya. "Kau boleh memanggilku Leon saja. Aku guru bahasa Inggris di sini."

_'O-orang Inggris, ya?'_ Masih agak tercengang, Kiyoteru, menyalami tangan Leon. "Na-nama saya Hiyama Kiyoteru." Guru berkacamata itu menyunggingkan sebuah senyum kecil. M-mohon bantuannya, A-Are-re… Ale…" Kiyoteru terdiam lagi. Wajahnya merah, malu karena tidak bisa menyebut nama belakang guru bahasa Inggris itu dengan baik.

Leon tertawa melihatnya. "Sudah kubilang, panggil saja aku Leon, Kiyoteru-sensei."

Masih dengan wajah merah, Kiyoteru menundukkan kepalanya dan menyahut dengan suara pelan. "M-mohon… ba-bantuannya, L-Leon-sensei…"

"Hahaha! Kau lucu sekali, Kiyoteru-sensei!" Leon tertawa lagi.

Kiyoteru semakin menundukkan kepalanya. Ia baru saja bertemu dengan rekan sesama gurunya (selain Prima), tapi sudah membuat kesalahan seperni ini. Sampai ditertawakan, lagi. Memalukan.

"Leon, _you idiot_! _Don't laugh at him as if he did something funny_!"

_Bletak!_

"_Ouch_!"

Kiyoteru mengedipkan kedua matanya, memproses apa yang baru saja terjadi. Sesaat setelah Leon menertawakannya, terdengar suara seorang wanita dengan logat Inggris yang sangat kental, lalu suara _bletak!_ yang menyakitkan, dan suara Leon merintih kesakitan.

Wanita itu sengaja mengabaikan rintihan kesakitan Leon dan berujar pada Kiyoteru sambil tersenyum. "Leon_'s such an idiot_, _isn't he_?"

"Hei!" protes Leon yang tidak terima dikatai.

Kiyoteru cengo menatap wanita berambut hitam pendek yang ada di hadapannya itu. Bukan karena ia terpana melihat wajah wanita bule seperti itu, tapi karena ia sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh wanita itu.

"_Umm_, _hey_, _are you okay_? _Do you hear me_?"

"E-eeeh… _Etto_…" Kiyoteru bingung. Dia tidak terlalu bisa berbahasa Inggris. "T-_thank you_." jawabnya kemudian dengan satu-satunya (dua, sih) kata dalam bahasa Inggris yang diketahuinya.

"… _Huh_?" Giliran wanita itu yang menatap bingung Kiyoteru.

Leon mengacak-acak rambut wanita itu. "Hei, jangan membuatnya bingung dengan memakai bahasa Inggris, Lola. Kau tahu dia orang Jepang, kan?"

Lola menepis tangan Leon dari kepalanya. "_I know_, _I know_!" jawabnya. "Habisnya, dia lucu sekali kalau sedang kebingungan begitu, sih!" Ia tertawa, lalu menoleh pada Kiyoteru. "Anda manis sekali!"

Kiyoteru diam. Jadi, tadi dia dijahili oleh Lola yang sebenarnya juga bisa berbahasa Jepang? Dan sudah berapa kali ia dibilang 'manis' hari ini? Len, Master, Prima, Lola_…_ Empat? _'T-tapi a-aku kan… Laki-laki…'_ batinnya miris. Kiyoteru merasa harga dirinya sebagai seorang laki-laki diinjak-injak begitu saja.

"Nama saya Lola Zephyria." Lola memperkenalkan dirinya, tersenyum kecil. "Guru penjaga UKS di sini."

"_Although she's more like a housewife than a school doctor_." ujar Leon dengan bahasa Inggris.

_Bletak!_

Lola menjitak kepala Leon lagi. Leon merintih kesakitan sambil memegangi kepalanya lagi.

"Lola-sensei dan Leon-sensei akrab sekali, ya." ujar Kiyoteru tanpa sadar.

"Huh? Akrab?" Lola mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Ah," Wajah Kiyoteru memerah saat menyadari apa yang baru saja diucapkannya. "Maaf―"

"Wajar saja, dia teman masa kecilku." Leon sengaja menyela. Tangannya kembali mengacak-acak rambut hitam Lola.

"_Stop messing with my hair_, _idiot_." Lola mencubit punggung tangan Leon, membuat pria itu langsung menarik kembali tangannya. "Siapa nama Anda?" Lola menoleh pada Kiyoteru.

"Ah, saya Hiyama Kiyoteru. Mohon bantuannya, Ze―" Kiyoteru baru saja mau mengucapkan nama belakang wanita itu, tapi ia teringat dengan kejadian di saat ia hendak menyebutkan nama belakang Leon. "―L-Lola-sensei…"

"_Whoa_, _you're really cute_~! Master _was right_!" Lola berseru dengan girang.

Kiyoteru benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakannya.

"Oh, sedang berkenalan?"

Seorang wanita cantik berambut _platinum blonde_ panjang berjalan menuju meja guru. Di sampingnya, ada seorang pria bertubuh tinggi dan berambut keperakan. Ada beberapa buah buku bertuliskan huruf-huruf _kanji_ nan ribet (seperti _kanji_ lama) dan gambar orang khas Jepang kuno di sampulnya.

Wanita itu menoleh pada Kiyoteru dan tersenyum kecil padanya. "Anda Hiyama Kiyoteru-san?"

Kiyoteru mengangguk pelan. "I-iya, benar. Saya Hiyama Kiyoteru."

Wanita itu tersenyum kecil dan kemudian memperkenalkan dirinya. "Nama saya Miriam Whiterose. Saya adalah guru bimbingan konseling di sini. Kalau Anda mempunyai masalah atau jika ada sesuatu yang ingin Anda tanyakan, silahkan konsultasikan saja dengan saya. Saya akan menjawab dan membantu Anda dengan senang hati."

"Ah, baik, terima kasih, Miriam-sensei." Kiyoteru membalas senyumannya. Ia lalu menoleh pada pria yang ada di samping Miriam yang sekarang sedang membaca buku sambil berdiri (sepertinya, sedang menunggu Miriam selesai berbicara). Tubuh tingginya dan wajah datarnya membuatnya terlihat sedikit menyeramkan.

Melihat Kiyoteru yang sepertinya ingin menyapa pria itu, Miriam tersenyum kecil, agak membungkukkan tubuhnya mendekati Kiyoteru, dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinga guru berkacamata itu. "Dia William Sylvester, guru bahasa Jepang dan sejarah."

_'Aku tidak yakin kalau dia benar-benar guru bahasa Jepang…'_ batin Kiyoteru, melihat penampilan fisik pria itu sama sekali tidak mirip dengan orang Jepang pada umumnya. _'D-dan… Apa dia benar-benar bisa berbahasa Jepang?'_

Merasa diperhatikan, William menatap tajam Kiyoteru ― dan membuatnya bergidik ngeri dan kaget (_'Hiiii!?'_). Setelah mengamati Kiyoteru sebentar, ia mendengus pelan dan kembali membaca bukunya.

_'A-apa itu yang b-barusan!? Apa d-dia bisa membaca pikiranku!?'_

Miriam terkikik geli, lalu menambahkan. "Meski terlihat menyeramkan, William sebenarnya adalah orang yang pemalu, lho."

Kiyoteru menatap Miriam dengan heran.

Miriam menegakkan kembali tubuhnya dan kemudian menepuk pelan bahu William sebelum ia melenggang pergi keluar. "Ayo, William."

Pria berambut pendek berwarna keperakan itu meletakkan buku-bukunya di atas meja di sebelah meja Miriam (namun tetap membawa buku yang tadi dibacanya) dan menyusul Miriam.

Sebelum benar-benar keluar dari ruang guru, Miriam membalikkan tubuhnya dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepada Kiyoteru. "Sampai nanti, Kiyoteru-sensei."

"Ah, sa―"

Dan sebelum ia keluar, William men-_death glare_ Kiyoteru, entah kenapa.

Kiyoteru pun langsung diam di tempat. Takut. _'A-apa salahku? ― D-dan orang itu… A-apa dia benar-benar pemalu!? Dia menyeramkan! Terlalu menyeramkan untuk menjadi seorang pemalu!'_

"_Oh_, _looks like someone's jealous_~" Lola bersiul.

Kiyoteru menoleh pada Lola dan menatapnya dengan bingung. Je_…_ Apa? Apa yang Lola katakan tadi? Jeli? Makanan yang seperti agar-agar itu?

Leon tertawa kecil.

"_Hey_, _don't laugh_, _idiot_. _William could be very scary when he's jealous_, _you know_."

Seorang pria bertubuh besar (dan tinggi) melempari kepala Leon dengan sebuah bola basket dari belakang.

Leon memegangi kepalanya dan merintih kesakitan. Tampak setitik air mata di ujung matanya. "_Ouch_… Tak usah sampai melempariku dengan bola juga, kan, Ally?"

Kali ini, pria itu melempari Leon dengan bola sepak. Mendarat dengan mulus di mukanya.

"Jangan memanggilku Ally."

"_And I wonder why this idiot is a teacher in an elite school_…" gumam Lola pelan, memandang Leon yang sekarat di lantai.

Kiyoteru memperhatikan pria itu. Ia merasa pernah bertemu dengannya sebelumnya. "A-_ano_, Al-sensei?" panggilnya ragu.

"Hm?" Pria berambut coklat jabrik dengan kacamata itu menoleh pada Kiyoteru. Ia tersenyum lebar. "Oh, Kiyo-sensei!" Ia pun menghampiri Kiyoteru dan menepuk-nepuk pundaknya dengan akrab. "Hahaha! Bagaimana hari pertamamu mengajar di _Special Class_? Oh, apa bajuku pas?"

Kiyoteru mengangguk pelan. "I-iya. Baju Anda pas… meski agak kebesaran." Ia tersenyum malu. "Terima kasih sudah meminjamkan saya baju Anda, Al-sensei. S-saya―Akan saya kembalikan besok setelah saya mencucinya."

"Hahaha! Tak usah terlalu formal begitu!" Al tertawa. "Oh, ya, ngomong-ngomong, Kiyo-sensei, kita belum berkenalan secara formal, kan?"

"Ah, benar." jawab Kiyoteru. Tadi, saat ia ke toilet guru untuk mengeringkan pakaiannya, ia bertemu dengan Al yang kemudian bertanya apa yang terjadi padanya. Al pun meminjamkan Kiyoteru pakaian cadangannya yang ia bawa di dalam tasnya. Mereka hanya sempat berbicara sebentar karena harus segera kembali ke kelas masing-masing.

"Kalau begitu, perkenalkan," Al mendehem. "Nama lengkap saya adalah Allen Sanderson. Seperti yang sudah saya bilang tadi, Anda boleh memanggil saya 'Al' saja ― seperti kebanyakan guru di sini ― atau 'Big Al' ― seperti panggilan dari para murid. Saya guru olahraga di sini." Ia mengulurkan tangannya sambil tersenyum ramah. "Salam kenal, Kiyo-sensei."

Kiyoteru menyalaminya dan membalas senyumnya. "Nama saya Hiyama Kiyoteru. Mohon bantuannya, Al-sensei."

"… _Wow_, _you're pretty cute_." gumam Al pelan tanpa sadar.

"Eh?" Kiyoteru berkedip. Tadi Al bilang apa? Ia tidak terlalu mendengarnya.

"_Isn't he_~?" ujar Lola yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di belakang Al.

"A-ahaha…" Kiyoteru yang tidak mengerti apa yang mereka katakan, hanya tertawa garing. Lalu, secara tidak sengaja, ujung matanya menangkap sosok seorang wanita. Wanita itu dari tadi hanya diam dan terus memperhatikan Kiyoteru dari mejanya yang terletak cukup jauh dari meja Kiyoteru.

Kiyoteru pun menoleh padanya. Saat mata mereka bertemu, wanita berambut hijau dikuncir satu itu buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kiyoteru dan pura-pura sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Wajahnya merah.

_'Kenapa dia terus melihatku dari tadi? Apa ada sesuatu di wajahku?'_ Kiyoteru memandangnya dengan semakin heran.

"Dia Sonika." sahut sebuah suara perempuan.

Kiyoteru menoleh. Di hadapannya, sekarang, berdiri seorang wanita berambut pirang panjang keriting.

"Nama lengkapnya adalah Sonika Nakajima." Wanita itu menambahkan. "Dia guru fisika."

Nakajima… Di mana Kiyoteru pernah mendengar nama itu? ―Oh!

"_Ano sa_," panggil Kiyoteru. "apa Sonika-sensei adalah saudara dari Nakajima Gumi-san dari _Special Class_?"

"Oh, jadi kau benar-benar guru baru itu?" Wanita itu tersenyum takjub. "Master benar! Kau manis sekali!"

"E-eeeh…"

Menunjuk dirinya sendiri, wanita itu memperkenalkan dirinya. "Namaku Annie Svensson."

_'S-'Svensson'? N-nama orang Swedia_**(1)**_, ya?'_

"Kau boleh memanggilku 'Ann' atau 'Sweet Ann' ― tapi aku lebih suka dipanggil 'Ann', sih… Dan, oh! Aku guru biologi di sini!"

Kiyoteru mengangguk pelan. "Nama saya Hiyama Kiyoteru. Senang berkenalan dengan Anda. Mohon bantuannya, Ann-sensei."

"_Nice to meet you_, _too_, Kiyo-sensei!" Ann menyalami tangan Kiyoteru dengan riang.

Al dan Lola tertawa kecil melihatnya. Sonika tersenyum kecil melihat Kiyoteru dari tempat duduknya ― masih dengan wajahnya yang merah.

"Wah, wah, ramai sekali di sini. Ada apa?" Seorang pria berambut coklat-kemerahan agak keriting dengan brewok di wajahnya datang menghampiri mereka. Di belakangnya, ada seorang pria berkulit _tan_ dengan rambut coklat pendek keriting dan brewok tipis di wajahnya, seorang wanita yang juga berkulit _tan_, berambut hitam pendek, dan seorang wanita berkulit putih pucat dan berambut hitam panjang.

"Oh, apa dia guru baru itu?" tanya guru laki-laki berkulit _tan_ itu. Terdengar jelas logat Spanyol di suaranya.

Al menoleh pada empat orang yang baru datang. "Oh, Tonio, Bruno. Iya, dia guru baru yang Master ceritakan kemarin."

_'Kemarin?'_ pikir Kiyoteru bingung. _'T-tapi bukannya aku baru saja diterima hari ini?'_

"Kiyo-sensei, perkenalkan, mereka adalah Tonio, Bruno, Clara, dan Mew-sensei."

"A-ah." Kiyoteru tersenyum canggung. "Nama saya Hiyama Kiyoteru. Saya baru ditransfer untuk mengajar di sini hari ini. S-salam kenal. Mohon bantuannya."

Pria yang berambut coklat-kemerahan tersenyum. "Nama saya Tonio―"

"Tony! Tadi Ally melempariku dengan bola! Sakiiiiit!" tangis Leon (yang sudah kembali sadar), memeluk Tonio tiba-tiba.

Tonio bergidik ngeri. "_Let go of me_, _you moron_!" Ia memukul kepala Leon. Pria berambut pirang itu pun tepar lagi.

Kiyoteru _sweatdropped_ melihatnya. Lola cuma menghela nafas dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

Tonio berdehem, lalu mengulangi perkenalan dirinya. "Nama saya Tonio Robinson. Saya guru kimia. Salam kenal."

Pria yang satunya lagi (sudah pasti, Bruno) memperkenalkan dirinya dengan senyum lebar. "_Hola_! _Mi nombre es _Bruno Maurell!"

Kiyoteru cengo. Apa katanya?

Wanita yang berkulit _tan_ mencubit pelan lengan Bruno. "Bruno, jangan mengisenginya. Gunakan bahasa Jepang." Ia juga berbicara dengan logat Spanyol.

Bruno terkekeh geli. "Maaf, maaf, habisnya, dia manis, sih."

_'… Sudah cukup aku dibilang manis…'_ batin Kiyoteru pasrah.

Wanita itu menghela nafas dan menggantikan Bruno memperkenalkan dirinya. "Dia Bruno Maurell, guru sosiologi. Dan saya Clara Valencia, guru PKK. Salam kenal." Clara membungkukkan tubuhnya. Di sampingnya, Bruno hanya tertawa. "Ayo, bungkukkan tubuhmu, _idiota_! Ini Jepang, bukan Spanyol!" Ia memukul punggung pria itu dengan keras.

"Ow!"

Entah kenapa, Bruno dan Clara mengingatkan Kiyoteru pada Leon dan Lola…

Guru yang berambut hitam panjang menyahut dengan suara pelan. "Saya… Sakamoto Mew… Guru kesenian… Salam kenal…"

"S-salam kenal, Sa-Sakamoto-sensei…" Kiyoteru mengangguk pelan, merasa agak ngeri dengan Mew. Kulit putih pucat dan rambut hitam panjang… Seperti Sadako.

"Oh? Sudah selesai berkenalan?"

Mendengar suara yang sudah tidak asing di telinganya itu, wajah Kiyoteru merona merah.

"Prima-sensei!" "Prima!"

Di saat bersamaan, Tonio juga menyerukan nama Prima. Wajahnya juga memerah.

"Kiyoteru-sensei, Tonio, kalian kompak sekali." Prima tertawa kecil seraya berjalan menuju mejanya yang ada di depan meja Kiyoteru dan meletakkan buku-bukunya. Ia kemudian tersenyum kecil pada Kiyoteru. "Anda sudah bertemu dan berkenalan dengan saya tadi pagi, kan, Kiyoteru-sensei?"

"Ah, i-iya."

"Prima, tumben, kau baru selesai." Lola menghampiri Prima. "Habis mengejar materi pelajaran?"

Prima menggelengkan kepalanya dan menghela nafas. "Di tengah jam pelajaran tadi, Master memanggilku tiba-tiba dan menimpakan tugas-tugasnya padaku. Master kabur entah ke mana."

"… _As expected of him_." komentar Tonio, _sweatdropped_.

"Aku heran, kenapa orang sinting seperti itu bisa menjadi kepala sekolah di sini." Bruno menimpali.

"Bruno, jaga bicaramu!" omel Clara.

Kiyoteru mengalihkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan, mengamatinya sekali lagi, tidak terlalu mendengar para guru yang sedang sibuk membicarakan Master. Dari satu, dua… empatbelas meja guru ini, ada satu meja yang kosong (tampak dari kerapihan meja tersebut). Dan di tengah ruangan, lebih tepatnya, di atas sofa, ada seorang pria berambut hitam pendek dengan _turtleneck sweater_ hitam, kemeja putih, dasi hitam, celana putih-keabuan, _long coat_ abu-abu, dan sepatu putih sedang tertidur pulas ― kelelahan, mungkin.

"Itu Eiichi-sensei." Prima yang memperhatikan Kiyoteru, berujar, menunjuk guru yang sedang tidur di atas sofa itu. "Todoroki Eiichi-sensei, lebih tepatnya. Dia guru literatur di sini."

Kiyoteru menoleh pada Prima. "'Todoroki… Eiichi'…?" Matanya tampak berbinar, entah kenapa. "Todoroki Eiichi-sensei… Orang Jepang?" tanyanya penuh harap.

Al menatap Kiyoteru dengan heran. "Tentu saja. Sudah jelas dari namanya, kan?"

"Mew-sensei juga orang Jepang, kok." Ann menambahkan, tapi tidak didengar oleh Kiyoteru.

Perlahan, sebuah senyum lebar tersungging di bibir Kiyoteru, membuat yang lainnya agak kaget.

Kiyoteru kira, ia adalah satu-satunya guru dari Jepang di sini ― melihat para guru yang sudah ditemuinya adalah orang asing. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan nasibnya nanti menjadi satu-satunya orang Jepang di antara orang Inggris dan Spanyol. (Meski bermarga Jepang, Prima dan Sonika tidak terlihat seperti orang Jepang ― mereka lebih terlihat seperti orang Inggris. Mew juga orang Jepang, tapi Kiyoteru tidak yakin bisa akrab dengannya.)

_'Aku akan menyapanya kalau dia sudah bangun nanti!'_ pikir Kiyoteru senang.

"Kiyoteru-sensei sepertinya senang, ya." sahut Prima pelan.

"Mungkin, karena dia masih muda?" ujar Tonio.

"Err, kurasa, bukan karena itu…"

"Oh, ya, Prima-sensei," Kiyoteru menoleh pada Prima tiba-tiba, teringat sesuatu. "Apa saya boleh bertanya sesuatu?"

"Silahkan."

"_Ano_, siapa nama keponakan Anda?" tanya Kiyoteru penasaran ― dan sedikit malu. "Tadi pagi, saat saya mau menanyakannya, Anda sudah keburu dipanggil oleh salah satu murid Anda."

Prima menatap heran Kiyoteru. "Anda tidak tahu, Kiyoteru-sensei? Anda sudah bertemu dengan murid-murid _Special Class_, kan?"

"I-iya… Tapi…" Kiyoteru menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, mengalihkan pandangannya dari Prima, malu. "M-maaf… S-saya tidak tahu siapa…"

Prima tertawa kecil. "Hahaha, Anda lucu sekali, Kiyoteru-sensei."

Kiyoteru menundukkan kepalanya dengan malu.

Kemudian, Prima menjawab, "Kaai Yuki."

Kiyoteru diam. Dia tidak salah dengar, kan?

"M-maaf, bisa tolong diulangi?"

Prima tertawa kecil lagi. "Nama keponakan saya adalah Kaai Yuki, Kiyoteru-sensei."

Kedua mata Kiyoteru terbelalak lebar.

"A-apa…?"

Kaai Yuki, si Putri Salju yang dibuat sedih oleh Kiyoteru karena pernyataan cintanya tidak dianggap serius, adalah keponakan dari Tsukuyomi Prima, wakil kepala sekolah Vocaluta School.

Wajah Kiyoteru memucat.

Kalau Yuki melaporkannya kepada Prima, ia bisa dipecat! Padahal, ia baru saja mulai mengajar di sini!

Kiyoteru mematung.

"K-Kiyoteru-sensei…?"

"Hei, Kiyoteru-sensei?"

"Oi, K-Kiyo-sensei?"

Suara para guru yang memanggilnya tidak ia dengar. Ia terlalu takut membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi kepadanya nanti jika Yuki benar-benar melaporkannya.

… Mampus.

_'M-Maaf__―MAAFKAN SAYA! MOHON MAAFKAN SAYAAAAAAAA! KAAI-SAN! PRIMA-SENSEI! SAYA MINTA MAAF!'_ Kiyoteru menangis dalam hatinya.

**-つづく-**

**… Kok, kayaknya, Master jadi misterius banget, ya orz  
Padahal, dia kan cuma tokoh nggak penting begitu *digeplak***

**Dan, kok, banyak yang tidak tahu siapa keponakan Prima, sih? Padahal, saya sudah sengaja kasih banyak _hints_, lho D:  
Bhuu, satu-satunya yang bisa menjawabnya cuma Hatter-san =3= *ditabok***

**Semua Engloid di dalam _fanfic_ ini saya gambarkan dengan desain Taiwan _boxart_ mereka, kecuali Leon, Lola, dan Miriam yang tidak di-_release_ di Taiwan (diskriminasiiii D8 *apa sih*). Ah, dan Sonika. Yup, Sonika. Saya memakai desain Sonika yang dibuat oleh raynkazuya-san, alias yang ada di _boxart_-nya saat ini ― karena saya lebih menyukai desainnya yang itu ww *plak*  
Tapi inti(?)nya tetap sama, sih, ya, sama-sama wanita berambut hijau dikuncir satu dengan baju kuning *bah***

**_Ano_, mohon maaf karena saya meng-_update chapter_ ini lebih lama dibanding _chapter_-_chapter_ sebelumnya. Saya kembali disibukkan dengan PR, tugas (terutama tugas kelompok orz), dan ulangan (dan remedial orz) dari sekolah yang menumpuk (_ _")**

**Maaf juga kalau _chapter_ ini nggak ada lucunya sama sekali ;w; *memang*  
Menulis interaksi antara Kiyo dengan para guru, entah kenapa, rasanya, susah sekali orz**

**Oh, ya, di bawah ini, ada _omake_-tapi-dibilang-_omake_-juga-bukan (?). Silahkan dibaca 8D**

**~Seiryuu Sakurane**

**-おまけ-**

Di depan pintu masuk gedung SMA, berdiri dua orang dewasa (satu berambut merah, satunya lagi berambut putih) yang sedang memandangi gedung sekolah elit tersebut dengan takjub dan kagum. Di tengah-tengah mereka, ada seorang laki-laki berambut putih salju dengan tubuh yang lebih pendek dan kecil daripada kedua orang yang berada di sampingnya.

Sepasang orangtua dan anak mereka, mungkin?

"Ini… Sekolah baruku…?" Laki-laki berambut putih itu bertanya, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri daripada kepada kedua orangtuanya.

Si rambut merah, yang kemungkinan adalah ayahnya, tersenyum. "Iya. Vocaluta School. Hebat sekali, kan?"

Ibunya yang berambut putih menambahkan, ikut tersenyum kecil. "Kau akan bersekolah di sini mulai minggu depan. Hari ini, kita akan berbicara dengan kepala sekolah."

Laki-laki itu mengangguk pelan, lalu kembali memandang gedung megah yang ada di hadapannya itu. Tatapan matanya menyiratkan rasa takut dan cemas.

Sang ayah yang melihatnya, menepuk pelan kepalanya sambil berkata dengan lembut. "Tidak usah takut. Aku yakin, kau akan baik-baik saja di sini."

Laki-laki itu terdiam, agak kaget dengan ayahnya yang menepuk kepalanya tiba-tiba. Tapi kemudian, ia tersenyum kecil dengan malu. Kedua pipinya tampak merona merah.

Tanpa sepengetahuan mereka, tampak sepasang mata berwarna _emerald green_ yang terus mengamati mereka dari tadi. Sebuah senyum misterius tersungging di bibirnya.

"Selamat datang."

**-つづく-**

**TEBAAAAAK, SIAPA LAKI-LAKI BERAMBUT PUTIH YANG MUNCUL DI BAGIAN TERAKHIR? 8D *apa sih*  
Jawabannya adalah jawaban dari kuis (?) kemarin, lhooooo XD  
Dan siapa kedua orangtuanya? _Special guests_, lho XD**

* * *

**Keterangan**

**(1): Svensson. _Surname_ orang Swedia. S****aya tahu, Ann itu Engloid, bukan Swedloid (?), tapi karena kata wiki, nama 'Sweet Ann' bisa diplesetin jadi '_Sweden_', jadi saya bikin Ann bernama seperti orang Swedia. Tapi sebenarnya, Ann di sini adalah keturunan Swedia-Inggris lho w *terus apa***


End file.
